IIa Luna Gitana
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Milo tiene su propio estilo de vida, pero ¿estará dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por la mujer que él ama? MiloxOC
1. C1: Futuro

CAPITULO 1: FUTURO

Era una mañana fresca en el Santuario de Atena. Ya había pasado un mes desde el desagradable asunto con Henrich Kohn y René Gressus, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, la definición de 'normal' es muy diferente en el Santuario que en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

Aioria caminaba por los terrenos del Santuario, pues era su hora de verificar que los perezosos guardias estuvieran cumpliendo con su trabajo. El león dorado pasó cerca del recinto de las amazonas y sonrió. Sabía que Marín estaría ocupada esa mañana, ayudando a Shaina y June a entrenar a las nuevas aprendices. Ya la vería más tarde.

Pasó por el jardín junto al recinto. Melody, la hermana de Sorreto, estaba ahí, como de costumbre, haciendo sonar su dulce flauta de plata mientras Touma, echado en la hierba, la escuchaba embelesado la dulce melodía.

Aioria siguió caminando. Minutos después, se encontró con la cara sonriente de Milo.

-Hola, Aioria-

-Buenos días, Milo- dijo Aioria con seriedad, sin saber que se proponía su compañero esta vez.

-¿Hoy será el día?- dijo Milo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-No sé de que me hablas- dijo Aioria, rodeando a su compañero y continuando su camino, pero Milo volvió a cortarle el paso.

-Oh, yo creo que sí- dijo el caballero de Escorpión.

-Explícate- dijo Aioria, cruzando los brazos- ¿de que se trata?-

-¿Recuerdas el trato que tú y yo hicimos hace un mes?- dijo Milo.

-Que tú, Touma y yo hicimos hace un mes- corrigió Aioria, poniendo énfasis en el nombre de Touma- sí, lo recuerdo...-

-¿Y bien?- dijo Milo.

Aioria sintió un gran vacío en su estómago. El trato había consistido en que Milo se mantendría alejado de Melody y Touma dejaría en paz a Aioria cuando éste estuviera con Marín. Si hacían eso, Touma y Aioria tendrían que llevar a Milo una noche al Gypsy Moon, un extraño bar francés, y pagar toda la cuenta. Sí, era cierto que él había prometido eso, pero jamás se imaginó que Milo lo obligaría a cumplir su trato.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- dijo el caballero de Leo.

-Hablo muy en serio- dijo Milo.

-No...no esperas que te acompañemos a ese...ese...- Aioria comenzó a buscar una palabra para definir el sitio al que Milo trataba de arrastrarlo- ese bar de mala muerte, ¿o sí?-

-¿Bar de mala muerte?- rió Milo- como serás exagerado...-

-Mira- dijo Aioria- si es un lugar donde los hombres van a emborracharse mientras que hay mujeres bailando sobre las mesas, yo no puedo ir, ni creo que Touma tampoco...-

-No veo porqué no- dijo Milo. Aioria tragó saliva muy ruidosamente y se dio cuenta que sus peores temores se habían vuelto realidad. En el Gypsy Moon había mujeres bailando sobre las mesas- bueno, tal vez sea un poquito malo, pero no es la gran cosa-

-¿Y que se supone que pasará si Marín o Melody...?- comenzó Aioria, y sacudió la cabeza- ¿cómo vamos a explicarles eso?-

-Ah, si eso es lo que te preocupa...- dijo Milo- no te preocupes por ellas, por mí pueden llevarlas-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Aioria. Si tener que acompañar a Milo a ese sitio era de por sí malo, la idea de llevar a su novia le parecía mil veces peor.

-Mira, piénsalo- dijo Milo- voy al pueblo a comprar víveres, nos vemos luego-

Y el caballero de Escorpión bajó, dejando a Aioria preocupado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo bajó al pueblo. Iba cruzando los dedos, esperando que Aioria se convenciera de ir. Se imaginaba que ese sitio no sería tan malo, exceptuando el hecho de que las chicas se enfadarían si una bailarina comenzaba a bailar en su mesa. Ni modo. Era una promesa que Touma y Aioria habían hecho, y ahora tenían que cumplirla.

Milo caminó alegremente por las calles de Atenas. Entró a una tienda de abarrotes, ya conocida, y compró todo lo que necesitaba para la semana: pan, queso, vino, algunas sopas en lata...

Después de un rato salió de la tienda con dos bolsas de papel color marrón, dispuesto a volver al Santuario, cuando se encontró un patio con una carreta de madera, muy adornada por fuera, con varios listones de colores. Una carreta de gitanos. No una, había varias de ellas.

Milo se acercó un poco, quería verlas de cerca. Ya Camus le había contado sobre los gitanos que vivían en Francia, sobre todo a las afueras de París, pero quería verlo él con sus propios ojos.

Al acercarse, el caballero escuchó los gritos mezclados de tres mujeres, provenientes de una de las carretas más cercanas a una pequeña tienda de campaña, muy adornada con dibujos de soles y lunas.

-...pero así son las reglas...- dijo una de las voces, muy calmada.

-¡No me importa!- gritó una segunda voz- no me agrada que...-

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Selene- dijo la tercera voz- desde tu nacimiento eres así, y tendrás que seguir así...-

-Cállate, Carena- dijo la segunda voz, gritando otra vez.

-Selene, Carena, es suficiente- dijo la primera voz que había escuchado.

-¡Pero Marie...!- reclamó la voz que había gritado.

-Dije que es suficiente, Selene- dijo de nuevo la voz calmada, pero en un tono autoritario- ahora sal de aquí, que estoy cansada y necesito un poco de calma-

Miloalzó una ceja, intrigado, ya queno sabía a que se referían las mujeres. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más en ello, porque alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró de la misma manera. Era una chica.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de Milo, ella corrió hacia él sin fijarse por donde andaba, tan rápido que el caballero no pudo evitar el choque. Desprevenido, Milo cayó hacia atrás, y la chica que había salido sobre él. Ambos se quedaron así, sorprendidos de lo que acababa de suceder. Después de unos segundos reaccionaron.

-Oh, yo... lo siento- dijo la chica, con sus blancas mejillas muy sonrojadas- lo siento mucho, no me fijé por donde andaba...-

-No, yo lo siento- se disculpó Milo- no debí estar en tu camino... eh, ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí?-

-Claro- dijo la chica, tratando de levantarse, pero resbaló con la orilla de su vestido y cayó de nuevo sobre el caballero- lo siento-

-Permíteme- dijo Milo. Tomó a la chica de los brazos y se inclinó hacia delante, levantándose y al mismo tiempo ayudándola a levantarse también- listo...-

-Gracias- dijo ella, acomodándose los bordes de su vestido- y discúlpame-

-No hay problema- dijo Milo. El caballero reconoció su voz como la de la chica que había gritado dentro de la carreta.

Milo casi no lo podía creer. Era muy bonita. Delgada, de piel muy blanca, salvo sus mejillas que estaban muy sonrojadas, largos cabellos azul claro parcialmente ocultos por una banda azul rey, y sus ojos eran de color azul grisáceo. Llevaba un vestido blanco y azul oscuro, con las mangas cortas, y cuya falda le llegaba a los tobillos, que permitían ver sus pies calzados con un par de zapatillas sencillas que hacían juego con su vestido. Llevaba largas arracadas, brazaletes y una tobillera, todo lo anterior de plata, y un collar con un dije en forma de luna en menguante.

La chica, sintiéndose observaba, bajó la mirada. Milo hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento - se disculpó Milo de nuevo- pero es que no me habría imaginado que una chica que me cayera del cielo fuera tan linda-

Su frase no tenía ninguna intención de conquista, y ella seguía muy sonrojada, pero sonrió y soltó una risita.

-Gracias- dijo ella- pero aún no sé quien eres-

-Soy Milo, caballero de Escorpión-

-¿Caballero?- dijo ella, mirándolo con admiración.

-De Atena- agregó Milo- en el Santuario-

-Vaya- dijo ella, inclinándose ligeramente- nunca antes había conocido a un caballero...yo soy Selene, la gitana-

-Es un placer conocerte, Selene- dijo Milo.

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo ella-¿y que hacías cerca de la carreta?-

Milo se sonrojó.

-Yo... quería... bueno, yo...- comenzó a tartamudear, nervioso, tratando de encontrar una excusa para su presencia- quería que alguna de ustedes me dijera mi futuro...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Selene, parpadeando.

-En serio- dijo Milo, rascándose la cabeza, un tanto nervioso- últimamente he estado muy preocupado por mi futuro...-

-Bueno, en eso puedo ayudarte- dijo la gitana, abriendo la tienda de campaña junto a la carreta- pasa...-

Milo entró bajo la carpa y se sentó sobre un cojín delante de la mesa, la cual tenía sobre ella una bola de cristal, un fajo de cartas y un mapa de los pliegues de la mano.

-Vaya- dijo Milo, impresionado- ¿es una bola de cristal de verdad? ¿vas a verla?-

-Eso es al final- dijo Selene con una sonrisa, arrodillándose en un cojín frente a Milo- pero primero son las cartas...-

-¿Es el tarot?- preguntó el caballero.

-¿Tarot? No, el tarot es una farsa- dijo Selene, tomando el fajo de cartas- estas son las cartas gitanas, te mostraré...-

La joven revolvió el fajo de cartas y sacó cinco, colocándolas boca abajo, una junto a otra. Volteó la primera. Era la imagen de una sirena sobre una roca, y tenía una pequeña luna dibujada en el extremo superior derecho de la carta.

-Una sirena- dijo Selene- significa una chica en tu vida-

-¿Es bonita?- preguntó Milo.

-Mucho- dijo Selene- hay tres cartas de mujeres: la sirena, la dama y la bruja. La sirena es la más afortunada que te pudo haber tocado, una mujer bella que será tu felicidad. La dama no hace ninguna diferencia. Y la bruja, es una mujer que te hará sufrir-

-Que suerte- dijo Milo.

La chica volteó la segunda carta. Era el dibujo de un hombre vestido con un traje muy elegante, portando un bastón y fumando un puro. En la esquina superior estaba de nuevo el dibujo de la luna.

-El catrín- dijo la gitana- un rival-

-¿Rival?-

-Así es- dijo ella- y al parecer tiene que ver con la chica...-

-¿Y que significa esta luna?- preguntó Milo.

-Si la carta tiene una luna, el suceso que anuncia ocurrirá de noche, si tiene un sol, ocurrirá de día-

Selene volteó la tercera carta. Apareció la imagen de una mujer con un vestido de oficina al revés, con un sol en un extremo de la carta.

-Esta es una dama- dijo Selene- una mujer, pero la carta está al revés, lo que significa que ella te tenderá una trampa en plena luz del día-

La gitana volteó la cuarta carta, pero la soltó asustada y calló al suelo. Milo la levantó. Era el dibujo de una horca y, de nuevo, tenía una luna en uno de los extremos de la carta.

-¿Una horca?- preguntó Milo, colocando la carta junto a las otras cuatro- ¿qué significa eso? Me van a ahorcar o...-

Selene sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Alguien que tú conoces será condenado a muerte- dijo ella, acomodando la carta con su mano temblorosa.

-¿Porqué tiemblas?- preguntó Milo.

-No me gustan las horcas- dijo ella simplemente, y con mucho nerviosismo volteó la última carta. Era la luna llena- mira, algo bueno-

-¿La luna llena es buen augurio?- preguntó Milo.

-Así es- dijo Selene- significa que ganarás una batalla-

-Genial- dijo Milo.

-Dame tu mano- dijo la gitana. Milo obedeció, y la chica la analizó- mmm... que extraño-

-¿Extraño?-

-Tu línea de la vida dice que ya moriste- dijo la gitana.

-Ah, eso- dijo Milo, recordando la batalla de Hades- ignora eso...-

-Claro- dijo Selene, y volvió sus ojos a la mano- y al parecer te casarás muy pronto...-

Al escuchar esto último, Milo retiró su mano con un escalofrío.

-Creo que cambié de opinión- dijo Milo nerviosamente- mejor ya no quiero saber nada más...-

-Como quieras- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el caballero, levantándose y dando su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse-¿cuánto de debo?-

-Oh, nada, no te preocupes- sonrió la chica.

Milo sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas. Salieron de la tienda.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Milo.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo ella- fue un placer conocerte, Milo-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el caballero- te veré luego-

-Hasta pronto- dijo Selene agitando su mano como despedida.

Milo tomó los víveres que había comprado y se fue caminando rumbo al Santuario. La joven gitana lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa, sintiendo aún muy calientes sus mejillas.

-Un caballero de verdad...- dijo en voz baja, pero sin apagar su sonrisa- es increíble...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Leo...

-Es una broma- dijo Touma- por favor, dime que es una broma...-

-Lo siento, pero no lo es- dijo Aioria- y dijo que lleváramos a Marín y a Melody.

Touma se dejó caer en una silla.

-Bueno, supongo que deberíamos decirles la verdad- dijo Touma- no podemos llevarlas sin decirles la verdad-

-Solo espero que sea un lugar decente- dijo Aioria- a Camus no le hizo ninguna gracia la idea-

-Camus no está en el Santuario, ¿o sí?-

-No, fue a Francia a visitar a su familia- dijo Aioria- rascándose la cabeza- aunque no creo que apruebe lo que estamos a punto de hacer-

-Pero no tenemos opción- dijo Touma- dimos nuestra palabra y tenemos que cumplirla-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola, chicos! Muchas gracias por los reviews del fic anterior.

Este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste. Admiradoras de Milo: por favor no me maten, prometo portarme bien con él!

Les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad!

Abby L. / Nona


	2. C2: Los Vincent

CAPITULO 2: LOS VINCENT

Kiki estaba en la entrada de la casa de Aries, haciendo volar pequeñas rocas contra los bobos guardias que andaban cerca, porque ese era su pasatiempo favorito cuando Mu le daba tiempo de descansar. Los guardias no se percataban que el pequeño lemuriano era quien los fastidiaba, e iniciaban largas peleas entre ellos para averiguar quien había lanzado rocas a quien.

-Veinte puntos por ese flacucho...- murmuró Kiki para sí mismo, haciendo levitar otra roca.

Kiki continuaba con su entretenimiento, esta vez dándole en el trasero a un guardia especialmente gordo, cuando Milo pasó a su lado en silencio.

-¡Hola, Milo!- dijo el chico- ¿qué haces?-

Milo no respondió. Parecía en su propio mundo.

-¿Milo? ¡Milo!-

El caballero de Escorpión no reaccionó, iba absorto en sus pensamientos, y se internó en silencio en la casa de Aries. Kiki le miró desaparecer, con una mirada de asombro.

-¿Y a ese que le picó?- dijo Kiki, rascándose la cabeza, confundido- ah, que más da... cincuenta puntos si le doy a la cabeza de ese panzón-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en la carreta de las gitanas...

-Hora de comer- dijo una gitana morena, de cabellos tan negros como alas de cuervo- y más les vale que coman bien, porque esta noche bailaremos-

-¿Otra vez, Marie?- dijo una gitana rubia, de ojos color verde oscuro.

-Sí, Carena- dijo Marie- por cierto, ¿no han visto a Ion?-

-Debe haberse escapado con Waldo otra vez- dijo Carena en un tono molesto y orgulloso.

-No te metas en los asuntos de Ion y Waldo, Carena- intervino Selene.

-Cállate, Selene- dijo Carena- como ellos, sabes bien que dos gitanos no pueden...-

-No comencemos de nuevo con este asunto- dijo Marie, cortando la discusión- Selene, habla con Waldo y con Ion. Ellos te escuchan. Sabes bien que no son libres, y no pueden...-

-¡Pero él la ama!- reclamó Selene.

-Otra vez lo mismo- dijo Carena- te lo dije, Marie, Selene está loca, siempre soñando con que un príncipe azul o un caballero de dorada armadura va a venir a salvarla de esta esclavitud...-

Selene sintió calor en sus mejillas, y se volvió a Marie, la mayor de todas.

-Marie, mi corazón me dice que es lo correcto. Ion y Waldo se aman-

-Haz lo que juzgues prudente, niña, y no te metas en problemas- dijo Marie- ahora, _les filles_, terminen de comer porque aún tenemos que preparar muchas cosas para esta noche-

-Sí, Marie- dijeron Carena y Selene al mismo tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo acomodó los víveres en la alacena y en el refrigerador. Varias veces colocó cosas donde no debía, como el cereal en el refrigerador y la leche en la alacena, pero se percató de su error y los puso en su lugar.

-Milo, ¿qué demonios te sucede?- se dijo a sí mismo cada vez que se equivocaba, dándose una palmada en la frente y sacudiendo la cabeza después.

Después de guardar el pan, cerró la puerta de la alacena dando un hondo suspiro.

-Milo, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Aioria, llegando detrás de él.

-Oh, sí, muy bien- dijo Milo sonriendo. Ya se había olvidado del asunto del Gypsy Moon y la presencia de Aioria o, mejor dicho, su cara, se lo recordó- ¿y bien? ¿qué decidieron?-

Ahora fue el turno de Aioria de suspirar.

-Touma y yo decidimos cumplir nuestra promesa- dijo Aioria con voz sombría y en tono de derrota- aunque no les hemos dicho nada a las chicas-

-Pues deberías- dijo Milo con su sonrisa pícara. Aioria suspiró de nuevo.

-Bueno, te veré después de comer- dijo Aioria- si es que Marín no me asesina primero...- y salió de la octava casa.

Milo sonrió al ver desaparecer a Aioria. De seguro Marín se molestaría un poco, pero no asesinaría Aioria. No, primero Camus conseguía novia. Y hablando de Camus, Milo se puso a hacer la comida, ya que siempre comía con su amigo francés, solo que esta vez el caballero de Acuario había ido a Francia a visitar a su familia.

-Tal vez una sopa de lata estará bien- dijo para sí mismo.

Milo abrió la lata y la vació en una cacerola, dándole vueltas con una cuchara de madera. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia la chica gitana.

Sin querer el caballero sonrió, repasando mentalmente lo que había sucedido. Ahora que lo recordaba, no tuvo ningún intento de seducción, nada. Ni uno solo. Milo sacudió la cabeza al recordar que hasta se había sonrojado. Ese no era el casanova que llevaba dentro.

Se dio algunos golpecitos en la frente con la mano izquierda, un tanto molesto, mientras con la derecha seguía dando vueltas a la cuchara de madera. Esa gitana era una chica muy hermosa, y él estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad. Recordó que Camus le había prevenido que no se mezclara en asuntos de gitanos, pero no lograba recordar porqué. Tal vez no era algo muy importante.

El caballero vertió la sopa en un plato hondo, sacó dos rebanadas de pan y un vaso con vino tinto y se puso a comer. Recordó las predicciones que hizo la chica con sus cartas y leyendo su mano. Una sirena, un catrín, una dama, una horca y la luna llena... y ella le había dicho que él se casaría muy pronto...

-Tonterías – murmuró Milo después de un largo bostezo- nadie puede predecir el futuro...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Marín. Melody no dijo nada, pero esperaba la respuesta a la misma pregunta de Marín.

-Lo que oíste, mi amor- dijo Aioria, tratando de calmarla un poco- Touma y yo le prometimos a Milo acompañarlo a ese lugar, y ahora tenemos que cumplirlo-

Marín cruzó los brazos, algo molesta.

-¿Y como se llama ese lugar, de nuevo?- dijo Melody.

-Gypsy Moon- respondió Touma.

Las dos amazonas se miraron entre sí. Melody se encogió de hombros. A ninguna de las dos le agradaba la idea, pero no tenían opción.

-Está bien- dijo Marín, dejando escapar un suspiro- iremos, pero solo porque son ustedes-

-Gracias, chicas- dijo Aioria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-No, Selene, lo estás haciendo mal otra vez- exclamó Carena- no estás cepillando las puntas-

Selene se cepillaba el cabello pero, como lo tenía demasiado largo, no alcanzaba a cepillarse las puntas.

-Déjala, Carena- dijo con voz dulce otra gitana, de cabellos castaños y ondulados, cuyos ojos marrones tenían un extraño brillo de felicidad. Tomó el cepillo de Selene y la ayudó con su cabello- así-

-Gracias, Ion- dijo Selene.

-No hay porqué- dijo Ion, devolviéndole su cepillo cuando terminó.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de la carreta. Selene se levantó a abrir. En la puerta había un joven gitano alto y muy delgado. Sus ojos eran de color castaño claro, llevaba un sombrero negro con una pluma azul en su cabeza. Selene lo reconoció a Waldo, el guitarrista.

-¿Qué sucede, Waldo?- preguntó Selene.

-Ven, hay algo que tienes que ver y escuchar- dijo el gitano en voz baja, tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la carreta.

Waldo la condujo a una ventana que estaba junto a la puerta trasera de un local, justo enfrente de las carretas. Ambos se asomaron por la ventana. Parecía una oficina.

-¿La oficina del señor Vincent?- preguntó Selene, y Waldo asintió.

Dentro había dos hombres. Selene reconoció de inmediato a uno de ellos. Era Marcel Vincent, el dueño del Gypsy Moon. Era un hombre alto, vestido con un elegante traje italiano, que fumaba un puro y se atusaba el bigote. El otro hombre se parecía mucho a él, salvo que no tenía bigote, por lo que Selene dedujo que se trataba de su hermano.

-¿Qué...?- Selene comenzó a preguntar a Waldo, pero él la hizo callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Escucha- dijo Waldo, haciendo a un lado una maceta para que ella viera mejor. Selene obedeció y escuchó la conversación.

-¿Quieres hablar de nuevo del mismo asunto?- preguntó Marcel Vincent, aún atusándose el bigote.

-Así es, Marcel- dijo el otro- llevo bastante tiempo pidiéndote que me cedas a esa gitanilla-

-Selene es la más bella de las cuatro, Fabián- dijo Marcel Vincent- y la única que canta. Si te la llevas, mis pérdidas serán muy grandes-

Selene se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al escuchar esto último. Waldo le dirigió una mirada de '¿qué te dije?'. La joven siguió escuchando la conversación.

-...y si llega a casarse todo se arruinará por completo-

-Se ve que no conoces a los gitanos, aunque tengas tantos a tu servicio, _mon frére_- dijo Fabián- dame a la chica, y te beneficiarás...-

-Aún no comprendo como me beneficiaré si te la...-

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar un ruido. Selene, nerviosa, había hecho un movimiento repentino y había tirado la maceta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó Marcel Vincent.

-Corre, Selene- le dijo Waldo en voz baja- vuelve a la carreta-

-Pero tú...-

-¡Vuelve!- insistió él- y ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie...-

Selene obedeció y corrió hacia la carreta. Una vez dentro, vio a Waldo correr hacia otra dirección, y segundos después a los hermanos Vincent salir de la oficina, mirando hacia todas direcciones. Selene cruzó los dedos para que no lo descubrieran.

-¿Ya estás lista, Selene?- preguntó Carena de pronto.

-Aún no- dijo Selene, abriendo precipitadamente un frasco de cetona y mojándose las manos con el líquido- estaba despintándome las uñas...-

-No sabía que las tuvieras pintadas- dijo Carena- pues apúrate, porque ya casi...-

Pero los gritos procedentes del exterior la interrumpieron. Había una conmoción afuera, y las cuatro gitanas salieron de su carreta para ver lo que sucedía. Marcel y Fabián habían atrapado a Waldo con la ayuda de otros dos gitanos.

-Waldo, ¿qué demonios hacías bajo la ventana?- preguntó Marcel.

Waldo no respondió, y solo bajó la mirada. Fabián lo golpeó en las rodillas con su bastón.

-Tu amo te ha hecho una pregunta, gitano- dijo Fabián. Una vez más, Waldo se negó a responder.

-Tal vez veinte latigazos suelten su lengua- dijo Marcel.

-¡No!- exclamó Selene, interviniendo de pronto- no lo hagan... lo que sea que haya hecho, fue mi culpa- Marcel y Fabián la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Marcel alzando una ceja.

-Yo... perdí el dije de plata en forma de sol, y le pedí que lo buscara- mintió Selene.

-¿Y porqué no responde?- preguntó Marcel con dureza.

-Yo le hice prometer que no diría nada, porque todos se burlarían de mi torpeza- dijo Selene- por favor...-

Los hermosos ojos de la gitana convencieron a los dos franceses.

-Déjalo, _mon frére_- dijo Fabián- no quiero ver lágrimas en tan hermosos ojos-

Marcel asintió.

-Bueno, Waldo- dijo Marcel- pero a la próxima explica lo que sucede, no me hagas perder el tiempo en pequeñeces...-

Y ambos hermanos volvieron a su oficina. Waldo sonrió y abrazó a Ion, quien estaba muy asustada. Selene sintió verdadero alivio.

-Gracias, Selene- dijo Waldo.

-No hay de que- dijo ella- sigo en deuda contigo... tendré que tener cuidado...-

-_Les filles_!- exclamó Marie muy molesta- ¡vuelvan a la carreta y terminen de arreglarse!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Listos para irse, chicos?- dijo Milo con una sonrisa. Aioria, Marín, Touma y Melody asintieron y bajaron al pueblo junto con él.

-Ese...sitio- dijo Melody- ¿está muy lejos?-

-No- dijo Milo- de hecho, está muy cerca del centro...-

-¿Y como supiste de ese sitio?- preguntó Touma.

-Mi ex novia me habló de él- respondió el caballero de Escorpión.

-¿Cuál de todas? ¿Cinthia?- preguntó Aioria.

-No, antes de ella-

-¿Brenda?- probó Marín.

-No, después de ella- dijo Milo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Blanca? ¿Gloria? ¿Karen?- dijo Aioria, y cada uno de los nombres eran acompañados de sacudidas de cabeza de Milo.

-Ninguna de ellas- dijo Milo- fue Deyanira-

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Aioria, rascándose la cabeza- no la recuerdo...-

-Alta, morena, de ojos color marrón-

-Milo, al menos seis de tus ex novias llenan esas características- dijo Marín, cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ya entendí el punto- dijo Touma, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Estaba muy sorprendido de Milo. Melody soltó una risita, y Touma la rodeó con un abrazo- no es gracioso, mi amor...-

-Al contrario- rió Melody.

Los cinco llegaron al local. La puerta principal tenía una alfombra roja, y un gitano alto y corpulento vigilaba la cadena, bajo un letrero con letras neón: GYPSY MOON.

Los cuatro acompañantes de Milo dejaron escapar un hondo suspiro antes de entrar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Algo que olvidé decir en el capítulo pasado: este fic está dedicado a Kasu, que sé que es fan de Milo, y fue la primera que supo parte de esta historia.

**Elena**: ¡gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: lo más pronto posible... la historia ya está escrita, así que no creo tardar tanto en actualizar... me encanta ver a Milo en problemas... muajajaja... ejem... lo siento ¡gracias por tu review!

**Nefti**: no lo haré sufrir mucho, nada más lo necesario. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Suisho Haruka**: ¡gracias por tu review!

**Zhinigami**: claro que cumpliré mi promesa, o dos millones de fanáticas del Escorpioncito me van a hacer papilla... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Marín**: ya mero vuelve Camus, y ni modo, el león y el angelito para qué andan haciendo tratos con Milo... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Kirara**: gracias por tu review! Lo siento, trataré de poner menos OC, pero no me gusta el yaoi como para juntarlos entre ellos.

**Ryu Mari**: sí, sol cruel... ejem... lo siento, como ya dije, trataré de no tratarlo mal (prometo intentarlo...) y cuidado con tu teclado, te sugiero que uses un babero superabsorbente de bebé. Sobre el otro asunto, yo te avisaré cuando vaya a hacer el de Shaka (cuando se me ocurra algo, porque ya mero vuelvo a clases y está volviendo el síndrome de falta de creatividad o SFC) ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl**: ¡Feliz año! No, no sufrirán mucho, ya verás en el siguiente capi... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Ady**: prometo no tardar mucho, y gracias por avisarme que eres fan de Milo, así tendré más cuidado jeje ¡gracias por tu review!

A los demás: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero sus reviews!

Abby L. / Nona


	3. C3: El Gypsy Moon

CAPITULO 3: EL GYPSY MOON

Los cinco entraron al local y miraron a su alrededor. Era un gran salón con un escenario en su parte más interna. Había al menos 40 mesas, acomodadas en 5 filas de ocho cada una, y en medio un espacio a manera de pista de baile. Milo y los otros se sentaron en la tercera fila para tener una mejor vista del escenario.

Aioria y Touma suspiraron aliviados al ver que había otros hombres que llevaban a sus novias a ese sitio.

-¿Desean algo de tomar, señores?- preguntó el mesero, un gitano alto y flacucho, con la nariz muy grande y un paliacate rojo en la cabeza.

Las chicas pidieron limonada, y los chicos una cerveza clara. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenado. No era el 'bar de mala muerte' que Aioria se imaginaba, pero aún no lograba entender porqué a Camus no le agradaba el sitio.

Milo notó que en la mesa más cercana al escenario se sentaron un par de hombres trajeados que tenían cierto aire francés, a los cuales los gitanos hacían muchas reverencias, y supusieron que se trataban de los dueños del lugar.

-Damas y caballeros- dijo un gitano delgado con un sombrero negro, que sostenía una guitarra- el momento que todos estaban esperando: las cuatro gitanas bailarinas-

Todo el público aplaudió, tal vez Milo con más entusiasmo que los demás. El gitano con la guitarra se unió a la banda, la música comenzó y el telón se levantó, dejando ver a las cuatro mujeres.

La gitana de la derecha tenía los cabellos negros como alas de cuervo, y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Tenía al menos 30 años, pero bailaba con la misma gracia y ligereza que las otras tres.

La del extremo izquierdo era rubia y de ojos color verde oscuros. Llevaba un vestido color azul, y era la que bailaba con más sensualidad de las cuatro, acercándose al público.

Las dos chicas de en medio eran más pequeñas. La que estaba junto a la rubia era de cabellos castaños y ondulados, llevaba un vestido color violeta, y bailaba sin dejar de mirar al gitano que las había presentado, quien ahora estaba junto a la banda tocando la guitarra, y sonreía cada vez que él le devolvía la mirada.

Por fin, la chica que quedaba tenía la piel muy blanca, largos cabellos azulados con un listón rojo entre ellos a manera de diadema. Llevaba un vestido gitano rojo y blanco, y zapatillas del mismo color. Ella bailaba con mucha gracia también.

Al terminar la música, el público aplaudió. Las cuatro bailarinas se inclinaron, y todos los gitanos del salón, comenzando por los músicos, comenzaron a cantar:

"Luna, lunita, lunera,

luna, lunita, serena,

lunita, luna gitana,

que cante Selene"

La gitana de vestido rojo dio un paso adelante, y Milo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerla.

-¿Pasa algo, Milo?- preguntó Aioria.

-No, nada- dijo éste.

La música volvió a comenzar, y las otras tres gitanas siguieron bailando detrás de ella.

Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau (amar, es lo más bello que hay)  
Aimer, c'est monter si haut (amar, es subir tan alto)  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux (y tocar las alas de las aves)  
Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau (amar, es lo más bello que hay)

Aimer, C'est voler le temps (amar, es robar el tiempo)  
Aimer, C'est rester vivant (amar, es permanecer vivo)  
Et bruler le coeur d'un volcan (y arder el corazón de un volcán)  
Aimer, C'est ce qui a de plus grand (amar es lo más grande que hay)

Aimer, c'est plus fort que tout (amar, es más fuerte que todo)  
Donner le meilleur de nous (dar lo mejor de nosotros)  
Aimer et sentir son coeur (amar y sentir su corazón)  
Aimer pour avoir moins peur (amar para tener menos miedo)

Milo escuchó embelezado la canción. La joven gitana tenía una voz muy hermosa. Al terminarla, todo el salón prorrumpió en aplausos. Algunos gritaban y lanzaban monedas al escenario.

-Vaya- dijo Melody en voz baja, aún aplaudiendo-que voz tan linda...-

-Gracias, damas y caballeros- dijo el gitano de la guitarra- a nombre de las chicas y de todos mis compañeros, les deseamos que disfruten el resto de la velada...-

Los músicos siguieron tocando. El gitano de la guitarra la dejó y se acercó a la bailarina de vestido violeta, y ambos comenzaron a bailar. Siguiendo su ejemplo, varios gitanos y clientes hicieron lo mismo. Aioria y Marín se levantaron, al igual que Touma y Melody.

-Y ellos no querían venir- dijo Milo de mal humor. Levantó la vista y encontró a la hermosa gitana de vestido rojo mirando a sus dos compañeros que habían iniciado el baile con una sonrisa. El caballero se levantó y se dirigió a ella, llegando justo antes que uno de los dos hombres de traje de la primera fila se levantara.

-Hermosa Selene- dijo Milo, inclinándose ligeramente- ¿me haría el gran honor de bailar conmigo?-

Selene se volvió hacia él, y se sobresaltó ligeramente al reconocerlo.

-¡Milo!- exclamó sorprendida. Marie y Carena la miraron sospechosamente, pero Selene no les prestó atención.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- dijo Milo de nuevo, ofreciéndole su mano. Selene no respondió. Miraba la mano extendida del caballero con indecisión. Al fin, dudosa, puso su blanca mano sobre la de Milo, y se dejó conducir por él a la pista de baile.

-No fue tan mala idea venir, después de todo- dijo Aioria a Marín- pero no se lo digas a Milo porque no me dejará vivir después de esto-

-Hablando de Milo- dijo Marín, abriendo sus ojos muy sorprendida- ¿ya lo viste?-

La reacción de Aioria fue similar.

-¿Está bailando con ella?- exclamó el caballero de Leo- dejará de ser casanova...-

Entre los gitanos también murmuraban sorprendidos. Ion, la gitana de vestido violeta, sonrió.

-Mira, Waldo- dijo a su compañero- mira a Selene...-

Waldo alzó las cejas al verlos y rápidamente buscó con la vista a Marcel y Fabián Vincent. No estaban.

-Esto no está bien, Ion- dijo Waldo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Viste salir a los señores Vincent?- preguntó Waldo, e Ion asintió.

-Iban rumbo a la oficina- dijo Ion- el hermano del señor Vincent parecía molesto...-

Los peores pensamientos de Waldo se hicieron realidad, pues no había olvidado la conversación que él y Selene habían escuchado unas horas antes.

-Escucha, Ion- dijo Waldo- no dejes a Selene sola, y menos si alguno de los Vincent están cerca, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ion. Aunque no entendía nada, confiaba en su novio.

Milo y Selene continuaron bailando toda la noche. A las 12, Aioria y Touma ya habían vuelto al Santuario con sus novias, pero Milo se había quedado.

Cuando por fin la banda dejó de tocar, Milo y Selene se detuvieron. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, como si no hubiera nada más. Por fin Milo rompió el silencio.

-Selene, bailas muy bien...-

-Oh, Dios- dijo ella, bajando la mirada con las mejillas muy coloradas- no sé que pensarás de mí después de...-

-Que eres una excelente bailarina- dijo Milo- y tienes una voz muy linda-

-Gracias- dijo la chica, apenada- bueno, debo irme, y creo que tú también...-

Pero ella aún no soltaba las manos del caballero. Este la acompañó fuera y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que duermas bien, preciosa-

-Gracias, caballero-

Sus manos se separaron. Milo la siguió con la mirada hasta que la chica se introdujo entre las carretas de los gitanos. El caballero dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Veo que te has divertido mucho en mi ausencia, Milo- dijo una voz fría detrás de él. Milo sintió un escalofrío al reconocer a su dueño.

-Cam...Cam...- tardamudeó- ¿Camus? ¿Ya volviste de Francia?-

-Hace una hora, para ser exacto- repuso el caballero de Acuario- y lo primero que encontré al llegar al Santuario fue a Aioria llegando de este sitio...-

-Camus, yo...-

-No necesito tus explicaciones- dijo Camus- pero creo que te advertí de no venir aquí...-

-Y no encontré nada malo- dijo Milo- al contrario...-

-Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Camus- parece que no pusiste atención cuando te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los gitanos...-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Significa que has metido en problemas a esa chica- dijo Camus- conozco a su amo y créeme, no querrá que ni tu ni ningún otro se meta con ella porque arruinaría su negocio...-

-¿Conoces a...?-

-Marcel Vincent es un contrabandista exiliado de Francia que se dedica a hacer negocios con gitanos- dijo Camus- y sé que, como te dije, tomará sus precauciones para que ningún hombre se lleve a esa chica...-

-¿Llevarla? ¿A dónde?-

En ese momento, escucharon algo quebrarse cerca, y los gritos de dos mujeres.

Milo y Camus se miraron entre ellos.

-Oh, rayos- dijo Camus haciendo una mueca- espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que se despidió de Milo, Selene se había cambiado a su viejo vestido gitano en la carreta. Carena y Marie la miraban de una manera muy peculiar.

-¿Quién era ese chico, Selene?- preguntó Marie.

-Un cliente- respondió Selene, sin darle importancia.

-¿Un cliente al que conoces de nombre?- dijo Carena- di la verdad-

Selene no respondió. Se quitó el listón rojo del cabello, y lo cambió por su banda azul oscura, mientras sentía la mirada fija de su compañera sobre ella.

-Déjala en paz, Carena- dijo Ion.

Carena la ignoró.

-Selene, ¿sabes lo que puede suceder? Al señor Vincent no le va a agradar esto para nada-

-Gracias, Carena, pero no me interesa- dijo Selene- y no sé porqué hacen tanto escándalo porque bailé con...-

-Porque el señor Vincent creerá que tienes algo con ese hombre- dijo Carena- ya verás, algo malo va a suceder de todo esto...-

-Pues él no tiene derecho a...- comenzó Selene.

-Selene- interrumpió Marie- ¿recuerdas que por ser gitana eres una esclava?-

Selene sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Sin ponerse siquiera sus zapatillas salió de la carreta, seguida por Ion. Pero no caminó mucho, porque un hombre la detuvo.

-Marie tiene razón, Selene- dijo una voz masculina que hizo que la bella gitana sintiera un escalofrío- eres mi esclava-

Era Marcel Vincent, acompañado de su hermano.

-¡Suélteme!- gritó Selene, tratando de zafarse, pero Marcel la tenía fuertemente atajada por la muñeca.

-¡Suéltela!- gritó Ion a su vez- ¿qué quieren con ella?-

-Nada malo, Ion- dijo Marcel Vincent- Selene se casará por matrimonio gitano con mi hermano Fabián, ahora mismo...-

Fabián Vincent sonrió.

-¿Qué?¡No!- gritó Selene.

-Lo lamento mucho, Selene- dijo Marcel Vincent- pero no puedo permitir que ese hombre ni ningún otro ponga en riesgo mi negocio...-

-¡Suéltela!- gritó Ion, tratando de hacer que Marcel Vincent soltara a su amiga, pero el hombre la alejó de un empujón.

-Lo siento, Ion, pero no puedo permitir que interfieras...- dijo Marcel haciendo una seña a un gitano, que la levantó del suelo y la atrapó por las muñecas. Luego se volvió a otros dos gitanos que acababan de salir de sus carretas- traigan vino y un jarrón-

Selene logró soltarse pateando al hombre que la tenía atrapada en el abdomen, pero Fabián la atrapó por la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas, preciosa?-

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Selene otra vez.

-Vamos, grita todo lo que quieras- dijo Fabián- él no va a venir a salvarte...-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo una voz, y un puño lo golpeó. Marcel iba a golpear al recién llegado cuando una mano detuvo la suya y la congeló.

Selene se soltó de Fabián y levantó la mirada. Vio a Milo acompañado de otro hombre, de cabellos azul oscuro.

-¡Milo!-

El caballero la abrazó, como protegiéndola, y ella se refugió en él.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- dijo Fabián.

-Creo que la señorita expresó muy claramente que quería que la soltara- dijo Camus con su terrible calma y frialdad.

-¿Camus?- dijo Marcel, haciendo una horrible sonrisa- que gusto verte... ¿cómo está tu hermana?-

-Bien desde que te exiliaron de Francia- dijo Camus- no creí tener que verte la cara de nuevo...-

-¿Y qué asunto te trae por aquí?-dijo Marcel- esto es daño a mi propiedad... esa chica me pertenece, así que si se la llevan me estarán robando...-

-Selene no es un objeto para que la trates de esa manera- dijo Milo, sin soltarla.

-Pero es una gitana, y por ello me pertenece como si lo fuera- dijo Marcel- no hay manera legal de que te la puedas llevar de aquí...-

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por lo que es legal y lo que no?- dijo Camus- ¿desde que tus intereses se ven afectados?-

-Hay una manera- dijo Waldo, golpeando al gitano que tenía a Ion para que la soltara- hay una manera de sacarla de aquí-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Milo.

-Que tú hagas un matrimonio gitano con ella- dijo Waldo.

-¿Un que?- exclamaron Milo y Camus al mismo tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

**Elena**: creo que ya te diste cuenta que clase de problemas tendrá Milo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Marín**: ya volvió Camus... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl**: espero que este capi también te agrade ¡gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: jajaja bueno, Milo va a aprender la lección de la manera dura... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Zen**: ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Ryu Mari**: Jejeje claro, te aviso cuando se me ocurra algo, porque estoy sufriendo SFC, y ya si no, con tantos exámenes... los baberos funcionan, lo comprobé cuando mis compañeros se quedaban babeando por una becaria... ¡y muchas gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: La Esposa de Milo

CAPITULO 4: LA ESPOSA DE MILO

-¿Un que?- dijo Milo.

-Que te cases con ella- dijo Ion- por medio de un...-

-Un matrimonio gitano- interrumpió Waldo- tendrás que romper un jarrón gitano. El número de piezas será el número de años que estarán casados... y al terminar ese plazo, Selene será libre como si no fuera gitana-

Milo lo escuchó atentamente y sonrió. No sería tan difícil.

-Está bien- dijo Milo- lo haré...-

-No lo hagas- dijo Selene en voz baja, con lágrimas en los ojos- te quitaré tu libertad. Si te casas conmigo, tendrás que serme fiel hasta que termine el plazo, si no, un solo beso a otra mujer anulará el matrimonio y yo tendré que volver a mi antiguo amo...-

Milo sintió una sacudida en su estómago. ¿Renunciar a su libertad y a su modo de vida? No era algo permanente, sin embargo, serían varios años que él estaría unido a ella. Pero al ver los ojos tristes de la hermosa gitana sacudió su cabeza y sus dudas desaparecieron.

-De todas maneras lo haré- dijo Milo, convencido. Camus le miraba con cierto grado de incredulidad, pero también asintió, y Milo se volvió a Selene- claro, si tú aceptas a este caballero...-

Ella lo miró una vez más y asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Waldo- toma su mano derecha con tu mano derecha-

Milo obedeció, y Waldo vertió la botella de vino sobre las manos de Milo y Selene unidas, mientras las gotas caían a un jarrón que Ion sostenía abajo de sus manos. Una vez que la botella quedó vacía, Ion le entregó el jarrón.

-Rómpelo- dijo Ion. Milo lo dejó caer al suelo, y el jarrón se rompió en cuatro piezas. Waldo se aclaró la garganta.

-Caballero, ella es tu esposa. Selene, él es tu esposo. El jarrón se rompió en cuatro piezas, así que de acuerdo con la ley gitana estarán casados cuatro años-

Marcel y Fabián los miraron furiosos.

-Esto no se acaba aquí, caballeros de Atena- dijo Marcel- les haré pagar con sangre la afrenta que nos acaban de hacer. Con su sangre- añadió señalando a Selene.

-Guárdate tus amenazas para alguien a quien le importen, francés- dijo Milo, abrazando a Selene, y volviéndose hacia ella- ¿nos vamos?-

Selene asintió levemente.

-Vamonos de una vez- dijo Camus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu aguardaba despierto, sabía que Milo y Camus debían volver pronto. Ya hacía que Kiki se había ido a dormir. Suspiró, mirando las estrellas. Sonrió al sentir el cosmo de sus amigos aproximándose, ya podía irse a dormir.

El caballero de Aries se levantó y salió a su encuentro. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que Milo llevaba a una chica dormida en sus brazos.

-Camus, Milo, ¿qué...?-

-Shhh... la despertarás- dijo Milo en voz baja.

-Mu, esta chica es la esposa de Milo. Dormirá en su casa por esta noche, y mañana hablaremos con Saori y le explicaremos lo que sucedió-

-¡Su esposa!- exclamó Mu, abriendo los ojos grandemente- ¿cómo...?-

-Como ya te dije, mañana les explicaremos lo que sucedió- dijo Camus- ¿podemos pasar?-

Mu asintió, sin quitarle la vista a la hermosa gitana. Cuando los dos caballeros desaparecieron hacia el templo de Tauro, Mu salió de su sorpresa.

-Bueno, supongo que mañana sabré que rayos sucedió aquí- dijo antes de irse a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que llegó a su templo, Milo depositó a Selene en su propia cama y la arropó con cuidado. Al parecer, la chica medio despertó y se encontró en un sitio extraño.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en mi casa, Selene- le dijo Milo en voz baja, tomando su mano- descansa, preciosa, ya mañana arreglaremos todo-

Selene asintió y cerró los ojos. Milo aprovechó para cambiarse y acostarse junto a ella, colocando antes dos almohadas entre ambos.

-¿Milo?-

-¿Sí?-

-No me vayas a dejar sola...- dijo Selene en voz baja- me da miedo este sitio...-

Milo sonrió, recordando que ella nunca antes había dormido en una cama, menos en una casa como la suya.

-Está bien- dijo él, quitando las dos almohadas que le habían servido de barrera- ven acá-

El caballero dejó que ella lo abrazara, rodeando su cuello, mientras él la abrazó por la cintura, y así se quedaron dormidos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, el Santuario despertó más tarde que de costumbre. Milo, por su parte, despertó por el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose. Afrodita se había levantado y, al ver que no tenía leche, había bajado a pedir un poco a Milo, y había dejado caer la botella al ver la escena. Una chica muy hermosa plácidamente dormida sobre el pecho de Milo.

-Mi...Mi...Milo- dijo Afrodita- ¿qué demonios...?-

-Calla, vas a despertarla- dijo Milo, deslizándose por debajo de Selene para evitar que despertara- cálmate, Afrodita-

-¿Qué...?- comenzó Afrodita, sin saber como plantear la pregunta- ¿cómo...?¿porqué...?-

-Sé lo que piensas- dijo Milo- pero no dormí con ella... bueno, sí, pero no como piensas, es decir...-

Afrodita alzó una ceja.

-Ahí va- dijo Milo- cuando ella despierte, les explicaré todo a todos, delante de Saori, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Afrodita, lanzándole una última mirada de sospecha, y volviendo a su propio templo.

Milo recogió los vidrios de la botella que el caballero de Piscis había dejado caer y se apresuró a hacer el desayuno Una vez terminado éste fue a despertar a Selene.

-¿Qué hora es...?-

-Casi las diez de la mañana- dijo Milo. Selene bostezó y se estiró como un felino.

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Considerando que es sábado, debí estar en mi puesto desde hace dos horas, pero no importa- dijo Milo- ¿pues tú a que hora te levantas?-

-A las doce, al menos- dijo ella, bostezando de nuevo- recuerda que trabajo de noche...-

-Ya no- dijo Milo, dejando la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama.

-¿Porqué me salvaste?- preguntó ella, probando un bocado del pan.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Milo- no podía permitir que te hicieran algo que no querías...-

-Pero si apenas llevabas unas horas de haberme conocido...-

-No importa- dijo Milo, tomando la mano de ella- hice lo que me dictó el corazón...-

Selene sonrió.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Milo- ¿por qué los tratan así, a los gitanos?-

-No lo sé- dijo ella- desde hace muchos siglos nos discriminan... en Francia es ilegal ser gitano...-suspiró- no lo sé, creen que somos brujos y ladrones-

-¿De dónde vienes?¿de París?-

-De las afueras- dijo ella, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, nada- dijo ella, bajando los ojos. Milo no insistió. Suavemente la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Confía en mi- dijo Milo- te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te suceda-

Ella sonrió.

-Y bueno- continuó Milo- tengo que avisarle a Saori de tu presencia, y dar muchas explicaciones...-sacudió su cabeza- a Atena... tengo que avisarle a Atena-

-¿Atena?-

-Así es- dijo Milo- tú también debes ir, así que avísame cuando...-

-Milo- lo interrumpió una voz masculina desde la puerta. Era Camus.

-Hola, Camus-

-Pedí a las amazonas algo de ropa- dijo el francés- Marín y June mandan esto, pues son más o menos de la misma talla que tú- agregó colocando una bolsa sobre la cama.

-Gracias, Camus- dijo en voz baja Selene. El caballero de los hielos se inclinó ligeramente y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer, Selene- dijo Camus- por cierto, Milo, Saori los espera en una hora-

-Gracias, Camus- dijo Milo, y Camus salió- bueno, Selene, ya lo escuchaste...-

-Estaré lista, Milo- dijo ella con una sonrisa, levantándose y tomando la ropa que las amazonas le habían mandado, y entró al baño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marín y Melody no podían creer lo que Camus les acababa de decir. Milo había traído a la chica gitana del día anterior.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Marín- todo esto es muy extraño...-

-Camus dijo que los caballeros dorados iban a estar presentes cuando le expliquen a Saori- dijo Melody- ¿crees que Aioria nos pueda decir algo?-

-Más le vale- dijo Marín con su sonrisa astuta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo y Camus explicaron delante de Saori, Shion y el resto de los caballeros dorados lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ninguno hubiera creído la historia de Milo si Camus no la hubiera respaldado.

Después de una larga discusión, Saori permitió que Selene se quedara en la casa de Escorpión. Shion aún lo siguió regañando.

-Milo, ¿entiendes lo serio de este asunto?-

Milo asintió molesto. ¿Qué tan inmaduro lo creían todos?

-Ya lo sé- dijo Milo- sé que ninguno de ustedes me cree capaz de hacer esto, pero...-

-Solo es porque estamos preocupados, Milo- dijo Shion- toma en cuenta que la vida de esa chica depende de tu conducta-

Milo tragó saliva. No lo había visto desde ese punto. El resto de los caballeros dorados parecían un poco inquietos por la preocupación.

-Ya, no es para tanto- dijo Aioros, alzando un poco la voz- Milo nos ha demostrado el aprecio que tiene por la chica al traerla aquí y a comprometerse en ese trato- hizo una pausa mientras los otros caballeros murmuraban en asentimiento- yo confío en él. Milo- agregó con una sonrisa- si alguna vez necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarme-

-Gracias, Aioros- dijo Milo sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo Mu.

-Gracias, chicos-

-Yo volveré a Francia en unos días- dijo Camus- puedo ir con el primer Ministro para obtener libertad para Selene-

-Gracias, Camus- dijo Saori- ahora, pueden hacerla pasar-

Milo abrió la puerta y condujo a la joven al interior de la sala. Hubo un murmullo general de admiración. Milo y Camus tenían razón, era muy hermosa. Selene parecía nerviosa de hallarse entre tantos hombres, pero la sonrisa de Saori la tranquilizó.

-Selene, Milo ya nos ha explicado lo que sucedió- dijo Saori- se te permite quedarte en el templo de Escorpión; y todos los caballeros dorados deberán tratarte con todo respeto y protegerte de igual manera, así que no tienes nada que temer-

Los doce caballeros se inclinaron y asintieron.

-Gracias- dijo Selene sonriendo, sin soltar la mano de Milo- solo temo importunarlos...-

-No importunas a nadie, te lo aseguro- dijo Saori con una sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Marcel y Fabián Vincent estaban en su oficina llenos de rabia.

-Maldita sea- dijo Marcel, golpeando la mesa- anoche perdí dos bailarinas y al guitarrista-

-Así que Ion y Waldo huyeron también- dijo Fabián tomando una bocanada de tabaco- ¿llamaste a la policía?-

-¿Para qué?- dijo Marcel- ya estarán fuera del país...-

-¿Y que hay de Selene?-

-No hay nada que pueda hacer- dijo Marcel- ese matrimonio es completamente legal...-

-Debe haber una manera de romper ese matrimonio- dijo Fabián cruzando los brazos- así ella volverá a ser tuya...-

-El caballero tiene que serle infiel, y eso no pasará- dijo Marcel- y en menos de una semana estaré arruinado sin ella... de Ion podía prescindir, pero no de Selene-

Fabián sonrió de pronto.

-Las otras dos gitanas, Carena y Marie- dijo Fabián- ¿siguen a tu servicio?-

-Así es- dijo Marcel.

-Hay una manera de romper el matrimonio, pero tomará tiempo- dijo Fabián.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Marcel.

-No para salvar tu negocio, _mon frére_- dijo Fabián- sino para la venganza-

Marcel levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la de su hermano, lleno de molestia, pero también de decisión.

-Te escucho- dijo atusándose el bigote.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

**Misao CG**: mil gracias por seguir leyendo... recuerda que tengo derecho de hacer sufrir a Milo, un poquito, pero lo haré sufrir (muajajaja...soy cruel..) ¡gracias por tu review!

**Elena:** XD jajajaja ¡gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta: **¡Hola! Llevo un siglo tratando de mandarte un mail para decirte que me mandes tu personaje, porque al fin se me ocurrió algo para Camus. En resumen: mmm bueno, mejor vacía tu cuenta de email y te explico mi idea, ¿vale? Suerte con tu abuelo, y saludos a las chicas... este fic está dedicado a Kasu, porque sé que es fan de Milo ¡gracias por tu review! Y actualiza pronto!!!!!

**Fenixgirl**: jajajaja sip, se sorprendió mucho... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Marín:** ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Zen**: no comas ansias... claro, Milo no olvidará las predicciones de Selene... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Ryu Mari**: ¿Cómo Kaleido Star? Nunca la he visto, pero pensaré en ello. No sabía que tenías a Gollum, me lo saludas! Yo también tengo mi precious.... mine, my own, my precious... (ejem...) bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que este capi también te agrade.

**Asukamapu2000**: ¡no te mueras! Aquí tienes otro capi... ¡gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C5: Vida de Hombre Casado

CAPITULO 5: VIDA DE HOMBRE CASADO

-Entonces, ¿la dejó quedarse?- preguntó Marín.

-Obviamente- dijo Melody, algo indignada- no podían echarla, después de que ese par de franceses la trataban como un objeto...-

Melody aún estaba molesta por el asunto de Henrich Kohn, que había tratado de retenerlos a ella y a su hermano como si fueran un par de cajas de música.

-Así es- dijo Aioria.

-Bueno, vamos a verla- dijo Marín, levantándose- no es bueno que la chica esté sola entre tantos hombres...-

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Touma algo molesto.

-Ustedes son geniales, chicos- dijo Marín- pero creo que le haría bien un poco de compañía femenina...-

-Vamos- dijo Melody- voy a buscar a June y a Shaina-

-Solo a June, Melody- dijo Marín- no creo que a Shaina le agrade mucho la idea, ya ves como es... o la asustará-

-Creo que tienes razón- admitió Melody.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Vaya, el Santuario es enorme- dijo Selene, muy impresionada. Milo no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreír antes de volver a entrar al templo de Escorpión.

-Este es uno de los 12 templos, y cada templo lo defiende un caballero dorado- explicó Milo- si te aburres, puedes ir a platicar con los caballeros de Aries y Tauro, ambos son geniales. Saga y Kanon, en Géminis, son gemelos, así que no intentes llamarlos por su nombre si no sabes cual es cual, porque siempre se enfadan cuando los confunden. Y trata de no pasar sola por la casa de Cáncer, o el lunático de Máscara Mortal tratará de cortarte la cabeza...-

Inconscientemente, Selene se llevó la mano al cuello.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Máscara Mortal es un caballero muy extraño, pero en el fondo es una buena persona...-

-¿Una buena persona que intenta cortarte la cabeza?- dijo Selene.

-No lo hará- dijo Milo- siempre amenaza con ello, pero no lo hace. Pero no quiero que ese lunático te asuste, así que mejor que estés acompañada...-

-De acuerdo-

-El resto de los caballeros son personas muy agradables- dijo Milo- cuando pases por la casa de Capricornio avisa antes de entrar, porque Shura es muy nervioso. Si vas a la casa de Acuario, la de Camus, lleva algo para cubrirte del frío, y si pasas por Piscis no vayas a aspirar el aroma de las rosas, porque están envenenadas, ¿entendiste?-

-Creo- dijo Selene- avisar, frío, no oler rosas...-

-Excelente- dijo Milo, y de pronto cambió la expresión de su rostro- oh, genial...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Las amazonas- dijo Milo- vienen para acá, tal vez solo a regañarme...-

-Pero...tú... ¿cómo?-

-Siento el cosmo de Marín, June y Melody, dirigiéndose hacia acá- dijo Milo- las tres son amazonas muy poderosas, y son las novias de Aioria, Shun y Touma...-

-Hola, Milo- dijo Marín, asomando la cabeza- ¿podemos pasar?-

-Pasen, solo que prohibido regañarme... Shion ya lo hizo...- dijo Milo con cierta amargura en su voz. Las tres amazonas entraron. Selene se asustó al verlas, usando máscaras como estaban, y se escondió detrás de Milo.

-No te asustes- dijo Marín, quitándose su máscara- solo vinimos a saludarte...- las otras dos amazonas asintieron, se quitaron sus respectivas máscaras y sonrieron a Selene. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa, pues recordaba haber visto a Marín y Melody la noche anterior.

-Pues no creo que Shion te haya regañado lo suficiente, Milo- dijo Marín- de todas maneras, solo vinimos a llevar a Selene a comer con nosotras- se aclaró la garganta- claro, si ella quiere-

-Claro- sonrió Selene, y se volvió a Milo- es decir, ¿puedo ir?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Milo a su vez- aquí eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, si eso te hace feliz...-

-Gracias, Milo- dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajando a través de las Doce Casas junto con las tres amazonas. Milo la miró alejarse con una sonrisa. Tal vez no sería tan difícil después de todo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿El Recinto de que...?-

-De las amazonas- dijo June- ahí vivimos las mujeres...-

-Caballeros mujeres- murmuró Selene, sorprendida.

-Bueno, más o menos- dijo June- la diferencia es que las mujeres tenemos que usar máscaras, ya sabes, para que los hombres no nos subestimen por ser mujeres...-

-¿Y ustedes... pelean y todo?-

-Claro- dijo Marín- June es muy hábil con su látigo, y Melody puede tocar una sinfonía letal con su flauta de plata...-

-... aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no lo hace- agregó June.

-¿Y tú?- dijo Melody- ¿qué hacías en Atenas, además de bailar?-

-¿Yo? Bueno...- dijo Selene- bueno, pasamos parte del día ensayando los bailes, y leyendo las cartas a las personas que se acercan a preguntar sobre su futuro...-

-¿Sabes leerlo?- preguntó June, ligeramente emocionada. Selene asintió-¿tienes tus cartas contigo?-

-Claro- sonrió Selene, sacando un fajo de cartas de su bolsillo- es lo único de mi antigua vida que realmente me gustaba...¿quieren que las lea para ustedes?-

-¡Sí!- exclamaron las tres a coro.

Las tres amazonas y Selene se sentaron en la base de las escaleras de las Doce Casas. La joven gitana comenzó a leer los futuros de las tres chicas, los cuales estaban llenos de buenos augurios. June se ruborizó al escuchar que tendría cinco hijos de cabellos verdes.

Las cuatro chicas pasaron esa tarde riendo con ganas. Después de un rato, una vez que Kiki terminó su entrenamiento, se materializó frente a ellas. Selene dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Tranquila- dijo Marín con una sonrisa- no te asustes, Kiki es un lemuriano, puede teletransportarse y mover las cosas a distancia...-

-¿Un que?-

-Lemuriano, señorita- dijo el travieso pelirrojo, inclinándose ligeramente-me llamo Kiki-

Selene sonrió.

-Gusto en conocerte, Kiki- dijo ella- soy Selene...-

-¿Quieres verme lanzar una piedra a ese enorme guardia panzón?- dijo Kiki, encendiendo su cosmo y levantando una roca del suelo.

-¡Kiki!- lo reprendió Marín. Kiki apagó su cosmo y dejó caer la roca al suelo de mala gana.

-Oh, demonios- dijo Kiki- era solo para divertirlas un rato...-

Selene rió, al igual que Melody y June. Marín se cruzó de brazos, aún con su postura de reproche, cuando el caballero dorado de Aries se materializó detrás de Kiki.

-Bueno, pequeño diablo- dijo Mu- veo que aún te quedan muchas energías para seguir entrenando, así que vuelve a la casa de Aries y has otras veinte Cristal Walls.

-Pero Mu...- comenzó a protestar el niño.

-Pero Mu nada- dijo el caballero con voz autoritaria- ahora mismo...-

Refunfuñando, Kiki se teletransportó de regreso a su casa.

-Disculpen a Kiki si las molestó, señoritas- dijo Mu.

-Oh, no, no nos molestó para nada- sonrió Selene, recogiendo sus cartas del suelo y acomodándolas en un solo fajo para guardarlas. Tres de las cartas se resbalaron de sus manos y cayeron al suelo. Mu las recogió y se las entregó.

-Gracias- dijo ella, tomando las cartas. Las miró nerviosamente.

Dos de las cartas correspondían a un reloj de arena, y la tercera era...

-Una bruja...- dijo Selene en voz baja- tienes una bruja-

Mu estaba a punto de irse, pero la voz de la gitana lo detuvo.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Mu.

-Nada- dijo Selene algo nerviosa- estoy pensando en voz alta...-

Mu sonrió levemente y desapareció.

-¿Qué sucedió, Selene?- preguntó Melody.

-Nada- dijo Selene, revolviendo la carta de la bruja en el fajo- nada... será mejor que vuelva-

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo June, algo decepcionada.

-Así es- dijo Selene- me divertí mucho con ustedes, chicas, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido...-

-Cuenta con ello- dijo Marín- saluda a Milo de nuestra parte...-

-Gracias, lo haré- dijo la gitana antes de comenzar a subir de nuevo los escalones hacia la casa de Escorpión.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo, por su parte, estaba muy aburrido en su casa. Se le ocurrió preparar algo de cenar, en caso de que Selene volviera con hambre. Alguien se acercó a su casa. No era Selene, sino un pequeño grupo de caballeros de plata.

-¿Qué hay, Milo?- dijo Argol- ¿tienes planes para esta noche?-

-Y si los tienes, deséchalos- dijo Dio- porque iremos al bar de siempre a tomar un par de tragos...-

-Chicos...-

-Nada de excusas- dijo Sirius- no te negarás al dulce sabor del alcohol y de los labios de lindas mujeres...-

-No puedo- dijo Milo- ya será en otra ocasión...-

Los caballeros de plata miraron a Milo como si dudaran de su sobriedad.

-Veo que empezaste a tomar sin nosotros- dijo Argeti, dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo derribó- vamos, será divertido-

-Ya les dije que no- dijo Milo comenzando a molestarse. Los demás ya no lo miraban como si se tratara de un borracho, sino como si verdaderamente dudaran de su salud mental.

-¿Milo diciendo que no?- susurró Dio- entonces es cierto lo que nos han dicho... que una chica lo tiene totalmente hechizado...-

Esto ya fue el colmo para el caballero dorado. Tomó a Dio por la solapa de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Dio- dijo Milo antes de soltarlo- porque pueden ser tus últimas palabras-

Los caballeros de plata se molestaron, pero Argol se aclaró la garganta.

-Basta, chicos- dijo el caballero de Perseo- Milo ya nos ha dicho que no quiere ir con nosotros, dejémoslo en paz...-

Argeti, Sirius y los otros asintieron y salieron de la casa de Escorpión por donde habían entrado. Argol dio una palmada a Milo en el hombro antes de irse. Milo dejó escapar un hondo suspiro al quedar solo.

Selene, quien había llegado poco después de los caballeros de plata y se había escondido detrás de una columna, sonrió ampliamente y se dejó encontrar por el caballero dorado.

-¡Selene!- exclamó Milo- viste...-

-No, no vi, pero escuché- dijo ella, acercándose a Milo y, sin aviso, lo abrazó por la cintura apretándolo con fuerza- muchas gracias-

Como respuesta, Milo la besó en la frente.

-No es nada, Selene- sonrió Milo- ven, preparé algo de cenar...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel día. Milo había arreglado una habitación para que Selene durmiera en ella, pero el caballero la acompañaba todas las noches porque la joven no estaba acostumbrada a una habitación tan grande, y con frecuencia se despertaba asustada, quejándose de haber soñado con horcas.

También había tenido problemas. Un día que Selene había salido sola fue abordada por dos guardias. Por suerte para ella, Aldebarán iba pasando por ahí. Los pobres guardias tuvieron que ser levantados con una espátula después de que el caballero de Tauro terminó con ellos.

Lo peor fue el día que Shaina la conoció. Inmediatamente intentó convencer a Saori que no podía haber ninguna mujer en el Santuario sin máscara y sin entrenamiento de amazona. Milo discutió con ella hasta arreglar el problema.

Una mañana, Milo se levantó y dejó escapar un bostezo mientras entraba a bañarse. Tenía que estar en su puesto temprano aquel día. Al salir, vio a Selene ovillada de frío, y la arropó.

Milo salió hacia la entrada de su casa. Suspiró. Ese tipo de vida era muy diferente al que había llevado antes. Ninguna noche de juerga ni borrachera en dos semanas. Dos largas semanas. No es que se quejara, pero extrañaba ese tipo de vida. Vio como salió el sol, y suspiró de nuevo.

Lo recordó. Camus acababa de partir el día anterior a Francia para traer la carta de libertad de Selene, y Milo deseaba que volviera pronto, y no precisamente por el bien de la chica. La verdad le tenía mucho cariño, pero esa no era su idea de romance.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

En la sala de la casa de Escorpión, el día anterior...

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Camus muy enfadado- no estarás hablando en serio...-

-Pues es la verdad, Camus- dijo Milo- llevo dos semanas de esto, y ya no lo soporto... no sé como llegaré a cuatro años así...-

Camus frunció el entrecejo, y asomó una mueca molesta, como si tuviera que decir algo que realmente no quería.

-Milo, hoy partiré a París- dijo Camus- le pediré al primer ministro francés que redacte una carta concediendo la libertad a Selene...-

-¿Eso quiere decir...?-

-Que cuando yo vuelva, Selene será libre, como si no fuera gitana...- dijo Camus muy rápidamente, como si pronunciar esas palabras le produjeran náuseas. Milo sonrió.

-Entonces, podré romper el matrimonio en tanto vuelvas y seré libre...- dijo Milo, y Camus sonrió- Camus, amigo, te estaré eternamente agradecido si lo haces...-

-No lo hago por ti- dijo fríamente el caballero de Acuario- lo hago porque sé que ella es la que más lastimada puede salir de este embrollo...-

-¿Cuál embrollo?- dijo Milo, alzando una ceja.

-Así le llamo a tu egoísmo- dijo Camus antes de salir.

-¿Egoísmo? Que tontería...- dijo Milo, entrando a su habitación. No se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azulados lo observaba desde la cocina desde hace tiempo, y que esos mismos ojos azules ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

En ese momento, Milo sintió que Mu lo llamó por medio de su cosmo, y corrió hacia la casa de Aries.

-¿Qué sucede, Mu?- preguntó Milo al llegar. Como respuesta, el caballero de Aries señaló a dos mujeres que estaban ahí, a las cuales Milo las identificó como las otras dos bailarinas que estaban esa noche con Selene e Ion.

-Las señoritas quieren hablar con Selene-

-Ella aún está dormida- dijo Milo.

-Por favor, caballero- dijo la de cabellos negros, la mayor de las dos, con un marcado acento francés- dígale que Marie y Carena quieren verla-

-Se lo diré cuando despierte, señorita- dijo Milo.

-Entonces volveremos mañana- dijo Marie, y se fue acompañada de Carena, la chica rubia.

-¿Sabes quienes eran?- preguntó Mu.

-Otras dos bailarinas gitanas- dijo Milo- voy a decirle a Selene...-

-¿Debo dejarlas pasar cuando vuelvan?-

-Aún no, Mu- dijo Milo- no estoy seguro de sus intenciones-

-Las mantendré vigiladas- dijo Mu, al ver que Milo volvía a su propio templo. Una vez que desapareció hacia el templo de Tauro, llamó a su discípulo.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Mu?- preguntó Kiki.

-Tengo una misión que encomendarte- dijo Mu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARA...

**Elena**: ya verás si la aguanta o no... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Crystal-Darling:** ¡gracias por tu review!

**Javiera:** escribo tan rápido como puedo... perdón por el retraso, pero tuve mucho que hacer en la escuela ¡gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl:** me alegra que te guste, la acción está a punto de comenzar. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Ryu Mari:** lo pensaré, luego te aviso... todavía tengo que escribir el de Saga, Mu y Camus antes del de Shaka, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta**: Ya sabes: ¡buena suerte! Y todos mis buenos deseos... tu fic está genial, y espero que no tardes mucho en actualizar ¡gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: jajaja claro que les daré sus pataditas... a ver, ¿dónde quieren sus pataditas? Ejem... no más TV para mí... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Mandy**: hola! Hace siglos que no sabía de ti. Me alegro que estés en a U y ¡gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: Comienzan las Peleas

CAPITULO 6: COMIENZAN LAS PELEAS

Cuando Milo volvió al templo de Escorpión, Selene ya había despertado y había terminado de bañarse. Estaba sentada sobre su cama, cepillando distraídamente sus largos cabellos de color azul claro.

-Buenos días, preciosa-

-Buenos días, caballero- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Claro, gracias- dijo ella.

-Me alegro- dijo Milo, tomando el cepillo de las manos de Selene y comenzando a pasarlo por la cascada de plata azul- disculpa si soy muy torpe-

-No lo eres- dijo Selele, y sonrió abrazando sus rodillas- usualmente era Ion la que me ayudaba a cepillar mi cabello...-

-Ion- dijo Milo- la chica que nos ayudó, ¿verdad?- ella asintió- ¿y las otras dos?-

-¿Marie y Carena?-

-Ellas- dijo Milo- ¿cómo son?-

-Marie es la mayor de todas- dijo Selene- su vida es una historia muy triste...-

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Dejo de soñar- dijo Selene- cuando era joven, tenía muchos sueños. Pero ya los abandonó, por miedo a envejecer. Hace poco tenía un hombre, pero lo echó todo a perder-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Vino con nosotras, mientras que él se quedó en París- dijo Selene.

-Oh- dijo Milo, sin saber que decir.

-Carena es la otra- dijo Selene- que no para de burlarse y pelear conmigo-

-¿Porqué?-

Selene soltó un hondo suspiro, y abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas.

-Yo siempre he... bueno, había soñado que...que alguien iba a llegar un día a salvarme de la vida que tengo... que tenía- se corrigió- un caballero de dorada armadura, o un príncipe... que pelearía con miles de enemigos y, al final, me abrazaría y...-

Selene no terminó su frase, porque escondió su cabeza entre sus manos. Milo dejó el cepillo a un lado y la tomó por los hombros.

-Mira, Selene, yo...-

-No, Milo- dijo ella, levantando la vista con los ojos un poco húmedos- lo siento... ya has hecho demasiado por mí...-

-Selene...- comenzó Milo otra vez, arrodillándose frente a ella y haciéndola levantar la vista, para que los ojos azules del caballero se encontraran con los grisáceos de la gitana. Los labios de ambos se iban acercando, pero Milo se separó antes de que hicieran contacto. Ella dejó correr sus lágrimas libremente. A él le dolía verla llorar, pero no sabía que decir, así que no acertó más que a poner su mano en el hombro de ella- estoy seguro que un día encontrarás lo que buscas...-

A ella le hirieron mucho estas palabras. No esperaba esa respuesta. En ese momento entendió que no le interesaba al caballero.

-Sí, claro que lo encontraré- dijo ella, levantándose y levantando la voz- ¡sé que ayer mandaste a Camus a Francia para que me libere...!-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Claro que encontraré lo que busco- gritó ella- ¡cuando te hayas desecho de mí!-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Milo, asombrado y confundido.

-¡Lo escuché todo!- dijo ella- sé que odias este tipo de vida. ¡Pues no fue mi intención ser un estorbo para ti!-

-¿Y quien dijo que eras un estorbo?-

-¡Tú mismo!- gritó ella- creí que sentías algo... ¡olvídalo!-

-¡Bien!- gritó Milo a su vez.

-¡Me voy de aquí!- gritó ella.

-¡Bien!- gritó Milo otra vez- ¡vete!-

Selene salió del templo llorando, dejando a Milo sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder. Esa pelea no había tenido ningún sentido, ahora lo notaba. Pero pensó que tal vez le haría bien a Selene estar sola un rato para que se calmara, y luego hablarían. Decidió entonces dar un paseo por el Santuario, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Fue a la casa de Leo para ver si Aioria estaba para hablar con él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Selene había corrido a refugiarse al pie de las escaleras que daban hacia el primer templo. Se sentó en el primer escalón y comenzó a juguetear tristemente con el dije de plata en forma de luna en menguante.

-¿Selene? ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Mu, materializándose frente a ella.

Selene al principio dio un brinco hacia atrás, asustada, pero luego recordó que Mu y Kiki eran lemurianos y podían teletransportarse.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mu de nuevo.

Selene sintió sus ojos húmedos de nuevo.

-Milo...- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué hizo?- dijo Mu- ¿salió con otra chica? Porque si lo hizo, lo golpearé, y no seré el único...-

-No, no es eso- dijo ella- yo...él... bueno, los dos discutimos-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Bueno, pues...- comenzó ella- en realidad no sé porqué...-

Mu sintió los cosmos de Milo y Aioria aproximándose en ese momento. Creyó que no era bueno que esos dos se vieran de nuevo en ese momento, y se teletransportó a la entrada de la casa de Aries junto con Selene, para evitar problemas.

-Selene, sé las circunstancias en las que ustedes dos se casaron- dijo Mu- pero ya has estado dos semanas viviendo con él... ¿lo amas?-

-Bueno, yo... la verdad es que...- comenzó algo nerviosa, pero al ver a Mu se encogió de hombros- yo creo que sí...-

-Entonces deberías hablar con él- dijo Mu- díselo-

Selene hizo una mueca, pero luego sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Gracias por tu ayuda, Mu- dijo Selene, y besó al caballero en la mejilla antes de levantarse- iré a buscarlo...-

-Está en los terrenos con Aioria- dijo Mu.

-¡Gracias, Mu!- dijo Selene bajando las escaleras con rapidez, mientras iba pensando que sería muy útil para ella también sentir los cosmos de los demás caballeros.

Mu la miró alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Esa es la chica adecuada para Milo- dijo Mu- ojalá lo meta en cintura...-

Segundos después, Kiki apareció delante de él.

-¡Kiki!- dijo Mu al verlo- ¿qué averiguaste?-

-¡Señor Mu!- dijo Kiki, jadeante y con aspecto agotado, somnoliento y preocupado al mismo tiempo- yo... ellas no son... trampa... ella- y se desmayó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Y entonces le dije "espero que un día encuentres lo que buscas", y se enojó, y comenzó a gritar, y al final se fue-

Aioria sacudió la cabeza y palmeó la espalda de Milo.

-Milo, mi estimado amigo, deberías escribir un libro- dijo el santo de Leo- y que se llame: _Como hacer enojar a una mujer en menos de 10 palabras_-

-Muy gracioso, Aioria- dijo Milo- pero bueno, dime que debo hacer...-

-¿Milo el casanova pidiéndome consejos?- dijo Aioria- esto sí que es extraño-

-Mira, felino, ya déjate de bromas- dijo Milo de mal humor, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes- dijo Aioria- no sé que hacer en este caso, amigo...-

-¿No sabes?- dijo Milo- ¿qué haces cuando Marín se enoja por una tontería semejante?-

-Con Marín es diferente- dijo Aioria, cruzando los brazos- dime, ¿la amas?-

Milo sintió una sacudida en su estómago. No esperaba esa pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que si la amas- dijo Aioria.

-No lo sé- dijo Milo- me gustaba antes de que sucediera lo de esa noche en el Gypsy Moon, pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-No lo sé- dijo Milo- lo que sucedió después fue mucho muy diferente a lo que yo tenía en mente...-

-Y es diferente para ella también- dijo Aioria- tú mismo lo has dicho...-

-Pero para ella es fácil- dijo Milo- no estaba acostumbrada a juergas ni nada de eso-

-No- dijo Aioria- pero no es fácil para ella tampoco. Sabe que su vida y su libertad dependen de ti. Está agradecida, pero tiene miedo de que de pronto la dejes y ella tenga que volver, no solo a su vida anterior, sino a las represalias que puede tomar ese hombre, porque no olvides que su negocio se arruinó...-

-Pero fue su culpa...- comenzó a protestar Milo.

-Da igual- interrumpió Aioria- además, recuerda que ella también renunció a sus sueños, y tal vez hasta se enamoró de ti-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Milo, esta vez completamente sorprendido- ¿cómo lo sabes?-

Aioria le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Estás ciego?- dijo el caballero de Leo- ¿no te fijas como te mira, como te busca, como...no te soltó la mano cuando la presentaste con Saori?-

Milo parpadeó.

-Pero ella quería...-

-...un caballero de dorada armadura. ¿Y qué demonios eres tú?-

-Vaya- dijo Milo, rascándose la cabeza- nunca antes... nadie...-

-Ahora, la pregunta es... ¿sientes lo mismo por ella?- dijo Aioria.

-Bueno, yo... ¡sí!- exclamó Milo- ¡sí! ¿cómo podría vivir sin ella?-

Aioria sonrió.

-Deberías decírselo- dijo el caballero de Leo.

-Tienes razón, Aioria- dijo Milo, por fin decidido- ¡y eso haré!-

Milo estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a buscar a Selene, pero en ese momento, Aioria vio a las dos mujeres gitanas caminando por el Santuario.

-¿Ellas dos qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Aioria.

-No lo sé- dijo Milo- son parientes de Selene, pero creí que ya se habían ido...-

En efecto, Marie y Carena se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Ya podemos ver a Selene?- dijo Marie un poco molesta.

-No pueden estar dentro del Santuario sin el permiso de Atena- dijo Aioria, respondiendo por Milo.

-Solo queremos hablar con Selene- dijo Marie- tenemos que darle noticias de Ion y Waldo...-

Aioria estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero una mirada de Milo lo detuvo. Recordaba muy bien que Ion y Waldo los habían ayudado esa noche en el Gypsy Moon. Aioria captó su mirada y asintió.

-Pediré permiso a Atena- dijo Aioria- ustedes quédense aquí-

Aioria volvió a las Doce Casas. Marie se sentó sobre una roca, al parecer algo molesta, y cruzó los brazos. Carena, sin embargo, sonrió y comenzó a rodear a Milo, mientras se acomodaba los rubios bucles.

-Así que tu eres el esposo de Selene- dijo Carena, observándolo muy bien de pies a cabeza- vaya, tuvo suerte la mocosa esta vez-

-¿Esta vez?- dijo Milo, alzando una ceja.

-Claro- dijo Carena, sonriendo de nuevo- eres el cuarto esposo que ha tenido, ¿no lo sabías?- Milo sacudió la cabeza- oh, creo que debió haberte dicho eso, ¿no?-

-Mientes- dijo Milo- ella no es capaz... además, me lo hubiera dicho-

-Ya veo- dijo Carena- te tiene completamente bajo su hechizo...-

A Milo no le agradó nada la chica, y cruzó los brazos.

-De la misma manera que sus otros tres esposos...- continuó Carena- les viene siempre con su cuento de hadas, de su príncipe azul y su caballero de dorada armadura...-

Milo sintió un escalofrío. Carena no mentía con respecto a esto. Ella sonrió satisfecha, viendo el efecto que sus palabras en el caballero.

-Pero supongo que no importa- dijo Carena- ya que tienes una linda chica a tu disposición... aunque tengas que serle fiel hasta que se acabe el plazo...-cruzó los brazos- y gracias a ella, todos los gitanos han sido vendidos, sus mejores amigos deportados a Francia y nosotras sin trabajo...-

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Milo, sin sentirlo de verdad, con sus pensamientos aún en lo que Carena había dicho sobre Selene.

-Pero bueno- dijo Carena, acercándose a Milo muy seductoramente- tiene sus beneficios...-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Milo, descruzando los brazos, tragando saliva y dando un paso hacia atrás, instintivamente.

-Sí- dijo Carena, dándole alcance y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él. Milo estaba tan sorprendido por esa repentina acción que no se movió. No sabía que rayos ocurría. Carena, por su parte, vio que Selene se acercaba, así que se apresuró y besó al caballero en los labios. Milo reaccionó y la empujó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- gritó Milo, molesto.

Pero Carena sonrió maléficamente, y Marie se levantó con la misma sonrisa.

-Tu matrimonio gitano está roto- dijo Marie, apuntándolo con su índice- Selene está perdida por tu culpa... la policía vendrá por la chica en una hora...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Milo- eso no vale...-

-Claro que vale- dijo Marie, y las dos bailarinas salieron del Santuario.

Milo seguía de pie, paralizado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Se volvió hacia atrás y vio a Selene de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de enojo y tristeza en su rostro. Ella lo había visto todo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARA...

**Elena: **¡Gracias por tu review!

**Rowan:** ¡Mil gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta: **Milo sí hace tonterías... y tienes razón con lo de la bruja, pero eso lo explicaré después con más detalle, ¡gracias por tu review!

**Gisselle: **tienes toda la razón... ¡gracias por tu review!

**FENIXGIRL: **jajaja, bueno, como le dije a Atalanta, eso lo explicaré más adelante... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Ryu Mari:** no comas ansias, ya verás después mis planes malévolos para Mu (muajajaja...) ¡gracias por tu review!

**A los demás: **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden reviews porfas!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: La Place de Gréve

CAPITULO 7: LA PLACE DE GRÉVE

-Tu matrimonio gitano está roto- dijo Marie, señalando a Milo con su índice, y con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios- Selene está perdida... la policía vendrá por la chica en una hora...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Milo, asustado- eso no...-

-Claro que vale- dijo Marie, y las dos bailarinas salieron del Santuario.

Milo seguía de pie, paralizado, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Se volvió hacia atrás y vio a Selene de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de enojo y tristeza en su rostro. Lo había visto todo.

Al caballero le pareció sentir como su corazón se hacía pedazos al ver los húmedos ojos de la joven gitana. Al principio se debatió entre seguir al par de traidoras y darles su merecido y en explicarle lo sucedido a Selene, pero al verla optó inmediatamente por lo segundo.

-Selene, no es...-

Pero ella no lo escuchó, se dio la vuelta hacia las Doce Casas. Milo la alcanzó, plantándose delante de ella, y la detuvo por los hombros.

-Espera, Selene...-

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella en un tono frío, alzando los hombros para que Milo la soltara. El caballero, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-No antes de que me escuches- dijo Milo, mirándola a los ojos- no es lo que piensas...-

-No me importa- dijo Selene, desviando su mirada furiosa, pues no quería ver a Milo a los ojos- lo vi todo, Milo, y ninguna palabra tuya va a cambiar lo que yo vi...-

-No fue...-

-Olvídalo, ya no te pertenezco- dijo Selene, soltándose de él dando unos pasos atrás, lo rodeó y siguió caminando. Milo la siguió y la detuvo de nuevo, esta vez por un brazo.

-¿No me vas a escuchar?-

-Ya te dije que nada de lo que digas va a cambiarlo- dijo Selene- ¡la besaste! ¡Y no a cualquiera, sino a ella!-

-No fue mi intención hacer eso...- dijo Milo- ella me...-

Pero Selene lo ignoró y se introdujo al Recinto de las Amazonas, donde sabía que Milo no tenía autoridad para seguirla. Pero se equivocó: el obstinado caballero entró.

-¡Milo!- rugió Shaina al verlo, plantándose delante de él- ¿qué demonios...?-

-Ahora no, Shaina- dijo Milo, apartando a Shaina y tomando a Selene de la mano para evitar que se alejara aún más.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Selene.

-No hasta que me escuches...-

-Suéltame, que ya no te pertenezco- dijo Selene- los gendarmes vendrán por mi en cualquier momento, y me iré con ellos... no puedo ni quiero estar ni un minuto más en este lugar, menos cerca de ti...-

-¡Selene!-

-¡Suéltame, maldito!- gritó ella, tratando se zafarse. Milo no quería darse por vencido. Selene frunció el entrecejo y le plantó una fuerte bofetada con la mano abierta en la mejilla. Milo enrojeció de ira y la soltó.

-Bien- dijo Milo, frotándose la adolorida mejilla- si no quieres escuchar, yo no seguiré rogándote... sigue haciéndote la víctima si quieres...-

Tras decir esto, Milo se fue del Recinto. Una vez que Milo se alejó lo suficiente, Selene cayó de rodillas y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Marín se acercó a ella, después de haber presenciado la escena anterior.

-Ya, Selene- dijo la amazona, arrodillándose junto a ella y abrazándola como a una hermana menor- dime que fue lo que pasó...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué dices, Milo?- exclamó Aldebarán. El y Aioria estaban atónitos de lo que Milo les acababa de contar.

-Olvídenlo, ¿quieren?- dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos molesto- será lo mejor para todos...-

Pero ambos caballeros tenían serias dudas de que fuera así.

-¡Claro que no!- bramó Aldebarán, poniéndose de pie tan amenazadoramente que Milo y Aioria saltaron ligeramente de sus asientos- ¡claro que no está bien! ¡La llevarán a Francia para ser tratada como una criminal!-

-Cálmate, Aldebarán- dijo Aioria- claro que no sucederá eso, se supone que la llevarán a París para que comience de nuevo, no será tan malo...-

-¡No será tan malo!- dijo Aldebarán- pero...pero...-

-Todos la extrañaremos, gran amigo- dijo Aioria.

-Sí- dijo Aldebarán, bajando la mirada un poco.

-Dices que la policía vendrá por ella- dijo Aioria, y Milo asintió- bueno, supongo que no deberíamos entregarla...-

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Milo- se armará todo un alboroto y Saori nos matará. No, Selene dijo que quería irse, que no quería quedarse aquí, así que se irá con ellos, y nosotros no nos opondremos...-

Aldebarán hizo ademán de decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Aioria asintió, aunque aún algo inseguro.

-De acuerdo- dijo el caballero de Leo.

-Espero que si la llevan de vuelta a su país, que sea feliz allá- dijo Aldebarán, aún cabizbajo. El escaso tiempo que había conocido a la chica había bastado para que el enorme caballero se encariñara.

-Eso espero- dijo Milo, aunque aún un poco resentido por la bofetada- por cierto, ¿no han visto a Mu? No lo vi cuando pasé por la casa de Aries...-

-No- dijo Aldebarán- no lo he visto desde esta mañana...tal vez salió-

-Iré a ver- dijo Milo. Bajó a la casa de Aries. Desde la entrada, pudo ver a cuatro agentes de policía que entraban al Santuario, y se dirigían hacia el Recinto de las amazonas. Milo desvió su mirada. Le dolía, aunque no quería admitirlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué sucedió, Selene?- preguntó Marín. La joven gitana no respondió. No podía dejar de sollozar, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

-Por favor, dinos que te sucedió, Selene- dijo Melody, arrodillándose junto a ella, del lado opuesto a Marín.

-Nada...- alcanzó a decir Selene, tratando de contener el llanto.

-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Shaina con sarcasmo, poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¡habla de una buena vez!-

Selene se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

-Yo...Milo...-

-¿Se pelearon?- preguntó June.

-No seas tonta, June, por supuesto que se pelearon- dijo Shaina, impaciente- ¿o crees que solo vinieron a gritarse porque sí?-

-¿Pero porque...?- comenzó Melody, cuando algo les llamó la atención. La presencia de cuatro hombres, no caballeros ni guardias, sino agentes de policía, discutiendo con algunos de los guardias del Santuario. Las amazonas salieron del Recinto para ver que sucedía, y Selene las siguió.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Marín, cruzando los brazos de manera amenazante.

-Vinimos por ella- dijo el líder, señalando a Selene, mientras otro de los gendarmes sacaba unos papeles de un legajo mugriento y amarillo, y se los entregaba al líder- es una gitana fuera de la ley... tendrá que ser deportada a Francia de inmediato-

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- dijo Shaina, cruzando los brazos de la misma manera que Marín- esa chica está...-

-Aquí está la prueba- dijo el gendarme, a punto de mostrarles una fotografía, pero Selene lo interrumpió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la amazona.

-Tiene razón, Shaina...- dijo Selene- Milo rompió el matrimonio...-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Marín, Shaina, Melody y June al mismo tiempo.

-Así es- dijo Selene- y yo debo ir con ellos-

-Pero no podemos permitir que...- comenzó Melody.

-Estaré bien, Melody, en serio- dijo Selene- iré con ellos, será lo mejor. Despídanme de todos, por favor, y gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí en este tiempo...-

-Pero...- comenzó Shaina.

-Gracias, chicas- interrumpió Selene y, tristemente y con la cabeza baja, siguió a los gendarmes hacia la salida del Santuario.

-Iré a ver a Milo- dijo Marín, golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho- esta vez me va a oír, porque tengo un par de cosas que decirle...-

-Y no eres la única- dijo Shaina, frunciendo el entrecejo bajo su máscara- yo lo haré desear nunca haber nacido...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Selene salió del Santuario escoltada por los gendarmes, que la condujeron a un automóvil negro que la esperaba en la entrada del Santuario, estacionado junto a la carretera. Ella seguía caminando cabizbaja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Antes de llegar al auto, Selene volvió la vista hacia el que había sido su hogar durante dos semanas. Dos largas y hermosas semanas, en las cuales ella creyó ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero eso se había acabado. Ahora volvería a Francia.

Uno de los gendarmes abrió la portezuela trasera del auto, y un desagradable rostro le esperaba dentro.

-Hola, Selene, preciosa- dijo el hombre con acento francés. Ella lo miró horrorizada. Era Fabián Vincent.

-¡Tú...!- comenzó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero chocó con el líder de los agentes de policía, y éste la sostuvo por los hombros- suélteme, tienen que ayudarme, él quiere obligarme a...-

El policía rió en su oído. Pálida, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún policía: era su antiguo patrón, Marcel Vincent. Llena de miedo, se dio cuenta que el resto de los supuestos policías eran algunos gitanos del Gypsy Moon.

Selene volvió su vista al Santuario. Tal vez Marín y las otras amazonas estaban cerca, o al menos a una distancia a la que la pudieran escuchar y pudieran ayudarla. Trató de gritar, pero Marcel Vincent le cubrió la boca con la mano enguantada.

-Ah, no, no lo harás- dijo Marcel, sacando un pañuelo humedecido en cloroformo para dormirla. Una vez que lo hizo, la subió a la parte trasera del auto.

-De prisa- dijo Marcel al chofer, cerrando la portezuela trasera y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto- el jet está encendido y esperándonos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo había visto a Selene separarse de las amazonas y salir del Santuario acompañada de los gendarmes desde la entrada de la casa de Aries. Sintió un horrible vacío en su estómago al verla alejarse, y desvió su mirada.

El caballero de Escorpión se adentró a la casa de Aries a buscar a Mu.

-¿Milo?- dijo Mu, saliendo de una habitación- ¿qué sucedió?¿porqué te ves tan...?-

-Selene se ha ido- dijo Milo tristemente, volviendo su vista al caballero de Aries- sin querer... rompí el matrimonio...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Mu, abriendo los ojos impresionado- ¿qué sucedió?-

Milo bajó la mirada.

-Fue...una estupidez, la verdad... yo... no entiendo como...- comenzó Milo- vinieron esas dos gitanas, y luego...-

-¡Señor Mu!- gritó una vocecita desde dentro.

-¡Kiki!- exclamó Mu, olvidándose de momento de Milo, ahora que Kiki había recuperado la conciencia. Los dos caballeros dorados entraron a donde estaba el pequeño pelirrojo, recostado en un sillón.

-Señor Mu- dijo Kiki rápidamente, después de parpadear un poco y recordar lo que había sucedido- es una trampa. Un...hombre les pagó a esas dos gitanas para que rompieran el matrimonio de Milo y Selene...-

-Demasiado tarde, Kiki- dijo Milo amargamente- ya lo hicieron...-

Mu miró alternadamente a Kiki y Milo, como descifrando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Pero hay más- continuó Kiki- alcancé a escuchar que vendrían por ella disfrazados de policías y que la llevarían a Francia para juzgarla en un lugar extraño...la Place de...-

-Espera- dijo Milo de pronto- ¿no eran policías?-

Kiki sacudió la cabeza.

-No, eran los dos hombres que les pagaron a las gitanas. Yo los vi mientras se disfrazaban... pero van a llevarla a Francia a juzgarla...-

-No entiendo nada- dijo Milo. Mu sacudió la cabeza para dar a entender que él tampoco- si no son policías, ¿porqué...?-

-Yo te lo explicaré, Milo- dijo una voz fría desde la entrada, haciendo que los dos caballeros dorados levantaran la vista.

-¡Camus!- exclamaron los dos.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Camus- Milo, debes saber que en Francia es casi un crimen ser gitano, es mucho peor que ser un asesino... solo basta que alguien acuse a un gitano de brujería, lo juzgan y lo ahorcan...-

-Pero Selene no...-

-Milo, usa el sentido común- dijo Camus- no necesita serlo. Basta que alguien la acuse de ser bruja para que la...- pero no terminó de pronunciar la frase, y se aclaró la garganta- dime, ¿quién la odiaría tanto como para romper tu matrimonio, llevarla a Francia con engaños y entregarla a la muerte?-

-¡Fueron ellos!- dijo Milo, después de unos segundos de silencio, volviéndose hacia Kiki- ¡fueron los Vincent!-

Kiki asintió, dando a entender que reconocía el nombre que Milo acababa de pronunciar.

-Entonces, eso significa...- comenzó Mu.

En ese momento, Milo lo recordó de pronto. Las cinco cartas: la sirena, el catrín, la dama, la horca y la luna. Se dio un golpe en la frente al comprenderlo todo. La sirena era Selene, una mujer hermosa que podía hacerlo feliz. El catrín, su rival, tenía que ser ese Fabián Vincent. Y la dama, la mujer que le había tendido una trampa, era Carena. Todo encajaba. Y la siguiente carta era la horca. De pronto comprendió el terrible miedo que Selene tenía a las horcas.

-¡Van a ahorcarla!- exclamó Milo, completando la frase de Mu- ¡esta misma noche!-

-Sí, y creo que sé donde- dijo Camus, y se volvió a Kiki- en _La Place de Gréve_, ¿no es así, Kiki?-

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Vamos, de inmediato- dijo Milo- tenemos que detenerlos...-

En ese momento llegaron Marín y Shaina, hechas una furia.

-¡Milo!- bramó Shaina- más te vale que...-

-No hay tiempo para eso, Shaina- interrumpió Camus, deteniendo a la amazona- Mu, ve por Aoria, porque partiremos los cuatro de inmediato-

-Está en la casa de Tauro- dijo Milo. Mu asintió y corrió hacia la siguiente casa.

-Shaina, Marín- continuó Camus- comprendo que esten enojadas, pero necesitamos su ayuda. Una de ustedes quédese y cuide a Kiki, aunque espero que volvamos antes del amanecer...-

-Pero... pero...- comenzó Marín

-Ya les explicaremos todo cuando volvamos- dijo Camus- pero esto no puede esperar, es de vida o muerte...-

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Mu y Aioria. Marín asintió, y Shaina cruzó los brazos.

-Bien, esperaremos- dijo Shaina- pero estaremos listas para cuando regresen-

Marín alzó su puño, y Milo tragó saliva.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Selene despertó en un cuarto oscuro y frío. Ya había oscurecido, y sentía algo diferente el aire, mucho más seco. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Sus manos estaban atadas hacia delante. Como pudo se apoyó en ellas y se enderezó, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido.

-Veo que ya despertaste, preciosa- dijo una voz conocida. Ella se volvió y se encontró a Fabián Vincent.

-¿Qué demonios quiere?- dijo Selene.

-Nada que no tenga al alcance de mi mano- dijo el hombre, acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro. Ella se retiró con una expresión muy molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ya esperaba esa reacción de ti- dijo Fabián- afortunadamente y con ayuda de mi hermano, preparé todo para que sea un noche muy hermosa...-

Ella no entendió a qué se refería, pero dedujo que estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Fabián, por su parte, se levantó y corrió la cortina. Selene sintió como si el escaso aire que le quedaba en los pulmones desaparecía por completo.

La ventada daba a una gran plaza de piedra gris, iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. En medio de la plaza había una estructura de piedra y, en la cima de ésta, había dos largas tablas de madera, perpendiculares entre sí, y una cuerda con un nudo corredizo pendiente de la tabla horizontal.

-¡_La Place de Gréve_!- exclamó ella sin aliento.

-Así es- dijo Fabián, desatando las manos de Selene y tirando de ella para forzarla a levantarse- por eso creo que no rechazarás mi nueva oferta...-

-¿Qué...que oferta?- dijo Selene.

Como respuesta, Fabián se detuvo detrás de ella y comenzó a besar sus blancos hombros ligeramente descubiertos por la forma de su vestido. Ella se separó de él, asustada y asqueada al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando...- dijo ella.

-Medita bien tu respuesta, hermosa Selene- dijo Fabián- que de las próximas palabras que salgan de tu boca depende tu vida...-

Selene frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Olvídalo!- dijo Selene- consíguete otra esclava-

Fabián sonrió, como si no hubiera escuchado, y se acercó a la chica.

-Disculpa, creo que no escuché bien lo que dijiste...- dijo Fabián.

-Entonces lee mis labios, maldito- dijo ella, empujándolo para alejarlo de ella- ¡prefiero morir!-

El hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y la puerta se abrió. Entró Marcel Vincent.

-Te lo dije, hermanito- dijo Marcel Vincent- si no la conociera ya, diría que estas últimas semanas de libertad la volvieron demasiado orgullosa...-

-¡Usted!- exclamó Selene.

-Así es, mi querida Selene- dijo Marcel- ambos somos exiliados de Francia, y henos aquí, burlando nuestros exilios, yo para vengarme y tú para recibir tu castigo por tu desobediencia...-

Selene frunció el entrecejo llena de furia.

-No me mires así, niña- dijo Marcel con una amplia sonrisa- nos costó mucho dinero engañar a tu caballero, pero al fin y al cabo, la trampa de Carena funcionó a la perfección...-

-¿Qué?- exclamó ella.

-Lo que oíste- dijo Marcel- el caballero era honesto y pudo arruinarlo todo, pero yo conocía muy bien tu tonto orgullo y tu rivalidad con Carena, así que todo mi plan funcionó tal y como lo había ideado...-

Selene se sintió terriblemente culpable al darse cuenta de que Milo tenía razón. Todo había sido una trampa, y ella había caído fácilmente en ella. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, niña- dijo Marcel- acepta la oferta de mi hermano o te prometo que mañana ya no estarás aquí para arrepentirte...-

-¡Ya lo dije una vez!- gritó Selene- ¡prefiero morir!-

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre sí, y luego a Selene. Ella se estremeció. Por las miradas de Marcel y Fabián, ella iba a morir. Iba a morir sin siquiera haberse despedido de su caballero. La voz de su antiguo patrón interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bien, entonces morirás... ¡guardias!-

Al menos veinte hombres uniformados entraron.

-Jean, ve por el juez- dijo Fabián a uno de los hombres- el resto, traigan a la chica. Daremos un pequeño paseo, bajo la luz de la luna, en _La Place de Gréve_...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

**Elena**: pero no te enojes... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta**: Ni modo, lo que le pasa por distraído... no solo los dorados van a querer matarlo, sino también las amazonas... yo también espero hablar pronto contigo, salúdame a las chicas, por favor. Acabo de leer tu nuevo chapter, está genial ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG:** exactamente, nunca lo hagas enojar. Ya viene lo mejor. Mmmm, no se me había ocurrido que Selene maldijera a Milo, pero la verdad no es una bruja, así que no puede ponerle una maldición o algo así. Y claro que les daré ahí sus pataditas... jajaja ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**Zen:** tienes razón, jeje, lo siento, solo que me impacienté. Muchas gracias por tu consejo, subiré en suspenso aunque corra el riesgo de que me asesinen... jajajaja claro, ¡mil gracias x tu calificación y por tu review! Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado.

**Ryu Mari**: claro que amo a MI Mu, pero eso no quita que sea malvada, cruel y despidada... muajajaja soy cruel, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos... aunque ya no puedo comer chocolates... buscaré otra cosa para vender mi corazón y mis sentimientos... no te preocupes, ya verás el final de todo esto... muajajajaja soy mala... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Fenixgirl**: no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir... ya mero se acaba... ¡gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden sus reviews, por favor!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: La Luna Llena

CAPITULO 8: LA LUNA LLENA

Los soldados entraron a la habitación. Selene sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando dos de ellos la tomaron de los brazos.

-Una cosa más antes de que te vayas, Selene- dijo Marcel Vincent, haciendo sonar sus dedos de nuevo. Tres soldados entraron, uno de ellos llevaba a una chica por los hombros, y los otros dos a un hombre. La chica tenía largos cabellos castaños y llevaba un vestido gitano rojo. El hombre era de ojos y cabellos castaños, vestía como gitano también.

-Ion...Waldo...- murmuró Selene en voz baja.

Ion tenía la mirada baja, y no oponía la menor resistencia. Waldo, por su parte, no paraba de forcejear con los dos soldados que lo retenían, aunque ya tenía bastantes golpes en su rostro.

-Fascinante, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Marcel con una sonrisa- Carena les escribió a Hungría, diciéndoles que estabas en peligro, y los dos tontos volvieron a Atenas, a su propia muerte, para tratar de ayudarte...-

-No te atrevas a...- le dijo Selene, y Marcel se echó a reír.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerles daño...aún- dijo Marcel- por lo pronto, solo presenciarán tu propia muerte, después, ya veremos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El solitario Bois de Bologne estaba totalmente desierto, cuando aparecieron cuatro hombres vistiendo armaduras doradas.

-¿Ya llegamos?- dijo Milo, mirando a su alrededor. Habían aparecido en un bosque a las afueras de París, muy cerca de un lago.

-Así es- dijo Mu, quien los había teletransportado- estamos en el bosque de Boloña, a las afueras de París-

Milo asintió, mirando el reflejo de la luna llena en las tranquilas aguas del lago.

-Ahora, tenemos que movernos- dijo Camus fríamente- la Place de Gréve está cerca de Notre Dame, en el cuarto cuadro de la ciudad... –

-¿Cuadro?- preguntó Aioria.

-La ciudad es muy grande, por eso se divide en veinte cuadros, del centro hacia afuera- explicó Camus- tenemos que entrar a la ciudad y seguir el río Sena, pasar la torre Eiffel, les Champs Hélices y el edificio del Louvre hasta llegar a la plaza que se encuentra frente a la catedral...-

-Suena muy lejos- dijo Milo.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Mu- para esta hora ya deberán haber encontrado un juez...-

-Andando, pues- dijo Aioria- tenemos que darnos prisa...-

Milo pasó su mirada del reflejo de la luna en el lago a la luna misma. Vio como el astro nocturno brillaba en su máximo esplendor. En ese momento recordó la quinta carta que Selene le había mostrado el día que se conocieron. La luna llena: una victoria.

-Ganaremos- dijo Milo en voz baja, solo para sí mismo, mientras corría tras de sus compañeros, quienes ya habían entrado corriendo a la ciudad- ganaremos, Selene. No sé como lo haces, pero ahora creo que puedes predecir el futuro...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la Place de Gréve, los más de veinte soldados rodearon a Selene, quien tenía las manos encadenadas hacia delante. Marcel y Fabián Vincent estaban de pie, junto a Carena y Marie, quienes estaban vistiendo ropas no gitanas mientras la miraban y se reían de ella. Unos pasos detrás de ella, encadenados de la misma manera y vigilados por otro grupo de soldados, estaban Ion y Waldo.

Un juez leía una hoja de papel con las acusaciones de Selene, mientras varios funcionarios del gobierno y algunos curiosos lo escuchaban.

-La gitana Selene ha sido traída a _La Place de Gréve_ acusada del crimen de brujería- dijo el juez- ¿quienes son los testigos?-

-Nosotros- dijo Carena- yo misma vi a esa bruja haciendo hechizos dentro de su tienda. También la vi embrujando a un hombre para obligarlo a darle dinero...-

-¡No es verdad!- gritó Waldo al escuchar esto.

-¡Carena, eres una mentirosa!- dijo Ion a su vez- debería darte vergüenza...-

-Yo la vi maldiciendo niños y lanzándoles horribles hechizos con un fajo de cartas que siempre lleva consigo...- dijo Fabián Vincent. Varios de los guardias y los curiosos que se habían acercado dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y horror. Selene escuchaba esto con la vista en el suelo, sin hacer ningún intento de defenderse.

-Esa es una acusación muy seria- dijo el juez-¿qué respondes a ello, niña?-

Selene no respondió ni hizo el menor movimiento. El juez apretó los dientes y repitió la pregunta de mal humor.

-Yo... nada de eso es cierto- dijo Selene en voz baja, como si no quisiera que la escucharan, y sin levantar la mirada- todo eso es mentira-

El resto de la gente hizo una exclamación de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo?- gritó Marie- ¡eres una maldita bruja!-

-¡No es verdad!- gritó Waldo a su vez - ¡están mintiendo!-

-Cállate, Waldo- dijo Marcel Vincent entre dientes, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa- te lo advierto: cierra la boca o la siguiente en ser ahorcada será Ion...-

Waldo frunció el entrecejo, pero no siguió.

-¿Así que no admites tu delito?- dijo el juez, ignorando a Waldo, y luego se volvió a Fabián- ¿qué prueba tiene de lo que declara?-

Como respuesta, Fabián Vincent le entregó el fajo de cartas que la joven gitana llevaba en la bolsita amarrada a su cinturón, mientras la chica seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Brujería asquerosa- dijo el juez enfadado, dejando caer las cartas al suelo y pisándolas con desprecio. Fabián, Marcel, Carena y Marie sonrieron maléficamente.

-La gitana Selene ha sido encontrada culpable del crimen de brujería- dijo el juez en voz alta- señores del jurado, ¿qué sentencia le imponen?-

-¡Muerte!- gritaron todos los funcionarios.

-Bien- dijo el juez- la sentencia se llevará a cabo inmediatamente... ¡soldados!-

Dos hombres tomaron a Selene por los brazos y la forzaron a subir la fría escalera de roca gris hacia la horca, mientras ella dejaba correr sus lágrimas en libertad.

"Esta vez moriré" pensó para sí misma mientras era llevada casi arrastrando hacia la parte más alta de la estructura de piedra "al menos así seré libre por fin... pero me hubiera gustado ver a Milo de nuevo... por última vez..."

-Muere y vete al infierno, donde perteneces...- dijo Marcel Vincent desde abajo, apuntándola con su índice mientras miraba complacido como llevaban a la chica a su muerte.

-Yo no lo creo- dijo una voz. Selene levantó la vista.

-¡Milo!- exclamó ella, levantando la voz por primera vez.

-¿Pero que...?- comenzó el juez-¿quién demonios son ustedes?-

-¡Son intrusos!- dijo Marcel Vincent, quitándole la espada a un guardia y preparándose a pelear- quieren evitar que se cumpla la ley...-

-¡Ustedes dos, no se detengan!- gritó Fabián Vincent a los dos guardias que llevaban a Selene- los demás, ¡acaben con ellos!-

Los guardias obedecieron y se lanzaron contra los caballeros. Milo, Mu y Aioria sonrieron, y Camus hizo una mueca. Sería muy fácil derrotarlos, esos tontos soldados no tenían ningún entrenamiento de caballero. Los cuatro se dispersaron para pelear mejor.

-Debiste quedarte en Grecia, Camus- dijo Marcel Vincent, quien peleaba contra el caballero de Acuario con la espada que había arrebatado a un soldado- no tienes nada que hacer aquí en Francia-

-Al contrario- dijo Camus, esquivando los ataques de Marcel con su mirada fría- el que no debería estar aquí eres tú... ya me imagino lo que dirá el juez cuando sepa tu nombre...-

-No lo sabrá, porque tú morirás antes de que puedas pronunciarlo...- dijo Marcel, tratando de atravesarlo con su espada.

Mientras peleaban, Milo se acercó a la escalera que iba hacia la horca, donde los dos guardias aún seguían arrastrando a la joven gitana hacia arriba. Selene luchaba por soltarse, pero los dos hombres eran demasiado fuertes para ella.

-¡Suéltenla!- les gritó un enfurecido Milo desde abajo- ¡suéltenla o lo lamentarán!-

-¡Sigan adelante!- gritó a su vez Fabián Vincent, quien subía a toda prisa detrás de ellos. Los guardias obedecieron a Fabián Vincent, y siguieron subiendo a Selene, arrastrándola literalmente. Milo encendió su cosmo.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- gritó Milo un par de veces, hiriendo a los dos soldados en distintas partes de sus cuerpos, quienes soltaron a Selene de inmediato al sentir el agudo dolor del ataque. Ella cayó al suelo hacia delante. Trató de levantarse y alejarse de ahí, pero Fabián la alcanzó primero y la obligó a levantarse y a seguir subiendo.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella, forcejeando.

-¡Dijiste que preferías morir, y morirás!- gritó Fabián hecho una furia- si no serás mía no serás de nadie más...-

-¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar ella, dándole una fuerte bofetada con ambas manos juntas y las cadenas que las sujetaban. Fabián Vincent se enfureció aún más y le devolvió el golpe. La chica cayó al suelo, pero el hombre la forzó a levantarse nuevamente.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- lo atacó Milo de nuevo. El hombre recibió el ataque en un muslo, sin embargo, siguió jalando a Selene hacia arriba.

Ya habían llegado a lo alto de la estructura, y Fabián no dejaba ir a Selene. Milo los alcanzó y golpeó a Fabián en el abdomen.

-¡Griego desgraciado!- bramó Fabián- te daré una lección por entrometido-

El francés soltó a Selene y devolvió el golpe al caballero. Milo le asestó otro fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Enfurecido, Milo tomó a Fabián por el cuello y lo levantó contra la tabla vertical de la horca con una mano, y tomó la cuerda con la otra.

-Creo que el ahorcado esta noche va a ser otro, maldito francés- dijo Milo con todo el odio posible- eres una vergüenza para tu país. Ahora mismo acabaré contigo por ponerle las manos encima a Selene...-

-No lo hagas, Milo- dijo Aioria, temeroso de que Milo fuera a asesinar al hombre.

Milo ignoró a Aioria y siguió apretando el cuello de Fabián Vincent cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro.

-Por favor, Milo- le dijo Selene en voz baja- no vale la pena que manches tus manos con su sangre...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Milo, y se volvió a Fabián- tienes suerte... pero si vuelves a acercarte a ella te juro que no quedará nada de ti cuando termine contigo...-

Milo soltó a Fabián, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, y se volvió hacia Selene-¿estás bien?-

-Sí, eso creo- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Milo abrió las cadenas con sus manos y las dejó caer al suelo.

-Me alegro- dijo Milo, tratando de sonreír- tenía miedo de que...-

Pero se interrumpió porque ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se echó a llorar.

-¡Me salvaste!- dijo entre sollozos- perdóname, Milo, no debí...-

-Ya, no llores- dijo a su vez el caballero, tratando torpemente de consolarla - no pasó nada...-

Abajo, los caballeros ya habían terminado su trabajo: Camus había dejado inconsciente a Marcel Vincent de un golpe en la cabeza y había hecho una barrera de hielo alrededor de Marie y Carena para evitar que escaparan. Aioria los alejaba de la escalera con sus ataques, y Mu los rodeó con una Pared de Cristal para evitar que los ataquen.

-¡Pero que demonios ha sucedido aquí!- bramó el juez, quien miraba la escena incrédulo- _C'est imposible!_ ¿Porqué atacan a los soldados?-

-Porque querían ahorcar a una mujer inocente- dijo Camus, cruzando los brazos con su usual aire frío, mientras Aioria rompía las cadenas de Ion y de Waldo.

-¡Pero si ella es una gitana y una bruja!- exclamó el juez.

-Lo siento, señor, pero se equivoca en ambas cosas- dijo Camus.

-¿Cómo que me equivoco?- dijo el juez- ¿van a negarlo ustedes también?-

-Nunca fue una bruja, todo fue un invento de los hermanos Vincent- dijo Camus, señalando al inconsciente Marcel y al asustado Fabián que aún estaba en lo alto de la estructura de piedra.

-Aún así, es una gitana fuera de la ley- continuó el juez.

-Ya no es gitana- respondió Camus, sacando un papel y mostrándoselo al juez- el primer ministro le ha concedido la libertad, aquí y en Grecia-

El juez lo tomó y lo leyó.

-_Quoi?_- exclamó el juez- ¿una chica inocente?_ Jamais_, en todos mis años de...-

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Camus, levantando a un noqueado Marcel Vincent- éste hombre es Marcel Vincent, quien ha desobedecido su orden de exilio...-

-Y su hermano Fabián Vincent mintió sobre los cargos- dijo Waldo- Selene jamás ha hecho nada malo...-

El juez miró alternadamente a los hermanos Vincent y a las dos gitanas, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Señores Vincent, quedan arrestados por secuestro e intento de asesinato...- dijo el juez- y las dos señoritas serán procesadas por perjurio...-

Fabián quiso huir al escuchar esto, pero Milo no se lo permitió.

-Ah, no, no lo harás- dijo el caballero de Escorpión- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

Fabián Vincent cayó al suelo, adolorido, mientras Mu hacía desaparecer su Pared de Cristal para que el resto de los soldados lo alcanzara y arrestara.

-_Merci beaucoup_, creo- dijo el juez confundido, rascándose la cabeza- aunque no sé de donde vinieron...-

-Mejor no pregunte- dijo Aioria.

-Bueno, hora de regresar a casa- dijo Mu, encendiendo su cosmo- acérquense todos...-

Todos obedecieron. Mientras desaparecían, Milo abrazó a Selene por la cintura, como si temiera perderla de nuevo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Todos volvieron al Santuario. Fieles a su promesa, o mejor dicho amenaza, Marín y Shaina seguían esperando a Milo en la entrada del Templo de Aries, para asesinarlo sin duda. Las amazonas se sorprendieron al ver que Selene volvía abrazada de Milo con los caballeros que habían partido.

-¿Se...Selene?- dijo Marín- ¿ustedes que...?¿cómo...?-

-Estoy cansado- dijo Camus antes de que Marín acabara de hablar- he viajado ida y vuelta a Francia dos veces el mismo día. Hasta mañana- añadió antes de subir las escaleras hacia su templo.

-Yo digo lo mismo- dijo Mu, introduciéndose en su propio Templo- dulces sueños...-

Milo hizo el ademán de irse con Selene, pero Marín y Shaina lo detuvieron.

-¡Ah, no!- dijo Shaina- tú tienes un asunto pendiente con nosotras...-

Al ver la cara de miedo de Milo, Selene rió por lo bajo. Vaya que tenía un par de amigas muy tenebrosas cuando se enojaban. Aioria también sonrió y abrazó a su novia.

-Ven, amor, vamos a pasear un rato- dijo el caballero de Leo.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada- dijo Aioria- es problema de ellos dos. Además, tenemos una luna muy bonita esta noche...-

-Bien- dijo Marín, rindiéndose y caminando junto a Aioria. Shaina solo resopló. Al fin y al cabo Aioria tenía razón, era asunto de Milo y Selene, así que ella se retiró al Recinto de las Amazonas.

Milo y Selene, por su parte, volvieron a la casa de Escorpión en silencio.

-Marín y Shaina- comentó Milo, una vez que llegaron ahí- como se ponen...-

-Sí- dijo Selene, mirando el suelo. Milo dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

-Selene, hay algo que tengo que decirte... sobre lo que ocurrió esta tarde- dijo Milo, tomándola de las manos- no quiero justificarme, solo quiero que sepas que no fue a propósito lo que sucedió...-

-Lo sé- dijo ella sin levantar la vista- debí imaginarme que Carena y Marie aún trabajaban para los Vincent... ellos me lo dijeron-

-Perdóname- dijo Milo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-No, perdóname tú a mí- dijo Selene- fue todo una trampa, y yo me enfadé contigo... después de todo lo que hiciste por mí...-

Milo la tomó del mentón y suavemente la hizo levantar la mirada. Se impresionó al ver que sus ojos eran del mismo color azul-gris de la luna.

-Gracias por salvarme, dos veces- dijo ella en voz baja- no quería morirme sin decirte eso, y...y yo...-

Milo no había soltado su mentón, y poco a poco fue acercándose a ella hasta que los labios de ambos hicieron contacto. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, y Milo la abrazó por la cintura.

Ambos se besaron unos minutos. Aunque ninguno había estado dispuesto a aceptarlo, era lo que los dos querían hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron, Milo acarició el rostro de Selene y juntó su frente con la de él.

-Yo también- dijo el caballero en voz baja, adivinando lo que ella había estado a punto de decir. Selene le sonrió.

Los dos se sentaron en el primer escalón del Templo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras Milo la rodeaba con un tierno abrazo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Milo- cuando Aioria me contó que estaba enamorado de Marín, yo no podía imaginarme lo que era amar así a una sola mujer... pero hoy mismo me di cuenta que hay mujeres por las que vale la pena renunciar a todo, aún al estilo de vida que tenía antes... Selene-

Ella sonrió, y Milo la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-_Est-ce que tu m'aimeras un jour, mon amour ?-_preguntó ella en voz baja.

_-Non, je t'aimerai toujours, mon amour_- dijo Milo, por primera vez agradeciendo que su amigo le haya enseñado francés. Ella acentuó su sonrisa. Por fin, su sueño se había hecho realidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

**Misaokamiya**: lo siento, pero no puedo ponerlo, no me gustaría cambiar la clasificación del fic... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Misao CG**: No llores! Y lo del documento, ahí está. Claro que a Milo le hubiera gustado dejar al par de idiotas como colador, pero es un caballero y tiene que controlar su ira. ¡gracias por tu review!

**Atalanta**: Merci beaucoup! Jajaja oye, mi PC está loca y no me dejó dejarte un review. Bueno, aprovecho para decirte que me encantó tu nuevo chapter, ¡eres genial! Eres mala, me dejaste en total y completo suspenso... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este fic, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nox de Escorpio**: ¡gracias por tu review, amigo!

**Elena:** ahora sé que no es seguro hacerte enojar... ¡gracias por tu review!

**Zen:** yupi! Voy mejorando... ¡gracias por tu review! Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado...

**Fenixgirl:** bueno, aún tengo bastantes ideas para las historias que siguen. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Giselle:** Jajaja tienes razón. No te preocupes, el siguiente fic es el de Saga. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Ryu Mari:** sí, soy cruel... ejem... Bueno, ya no puedo comer chocolates porque soy prediabética, así que tendré que encontrar algo mejor en que emplear mi corazón y mis sentimientos... ¡gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por mandar sus reviews!

**Los espero en la próxima historia, es la de Saga (y un poquito Kanon)**

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
